


The Female Malfoy

by Lillymoid



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Creature Fic, Creature Inheritance, Dumbledore Bashing, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-01 01:54:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 31,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14509923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lillymoid/pseuds/Lillymoid
Summary: Living with their parents, Aunt Bella, Uncle Rodol, Grandpa Tom, Dogfathers Remus and Sirius, and their two cousins Harry Potter and Neville Lestrange things aren't easy for the Malfoy twins. Add to the fact of a noble creature inheritance on their 14th birthday. Life is interesting for their family.





	1. Chapter 1

Lucia Bella Malfoy was beautiful, there wasn't anyone to deny that. She had a loving older twin brother, Draco Malfoy, and two loving parents, Narcissa Malfoy and Lucius Malfoy. She had a crazy but loving Aunt named Bellatrix Lestrange and Uncle named Rodolphus Lestrange. Her crazy and prankster Dogfathers Sirius Black and Remus John Lupin. Lastly there was her two cousins Harry Potter and Neville Lestrange.

Lucia was named after her father and her aunt. It didn't bother her at all she loved her father and she loved her aunt.

Not a lot of people know this but Harry's grandfather was Tom Riddle, his mother was adopted into the Evans family after she was stolen from her mother, who sadly died in the struggle to keep her.

Neville on the other hand was almost stolen and taken to the Longbottom family. Key word almost. As the people who came to take him didn't last a chance against Aunt Bella.

This is when they all realized that Albus Dumbledore was a crazy old man whose goal was to fill a fake prophecy, kill Grandpa Tom, make Harry's life hell, and blame it all on them.

Unlike what most people think, the Malfoy family was warm and with Sirius, Remus, Bella, Rodol (Bella's husband), Harry, Neville, and surprising Tom, the family was a bit crazy but loving all the same. The eleven people including the four Malfoy's all lived in Malfoy manor.

Rabastan Lestrange, her Uncle Rodol’s brother, died during the almost kidnapping of Neville. She has very few memories of him but he had a portrait and he was still apart of the family. He died in the name of his family and that was all he needed. His family was the most important thing to him.

You're probably wondering about the man named Severus Snape. He never appeared very often, he was anti-social and couldn't get past that Harry, Remus, and Sirius were apart of the family, or so he told them.

A big family secret was the Malfoy's had creature blood in them. They were Elementals. It was a gift from lady magic. They could control one element and they would find their mate. They wouldn't find out what their element was until they were 14, some though came early when in a life or death situation. They wouldn't find their mate though until they were 16 or 17.

○○○○

"Lucia! Are you ready for Hogwarts?" Draco asked as he sat down at the breakfast table. Their birthday was June 5th, but they waited patiently for their cousins birthday before they went to get their supplies. It made Lucia's father grumble as he hated being caught in crowds and it was sure to happen this close to the school year.

"Guys, what if I'm sorted into Hufflepuff? Will you still be friend with me?" Neville asked, he was kinda shy but he was loyal to his family, and had a nasty streak when he was pushed over the edge.

"Neville, we will love you no matter what house you are sorted into even if it was in, Merlin forbid, Gryffindor," Lucia said with agreement from around the table.

"People don't realize how important Hufflepuff's are. They are loyal, hard working, and dedicated. We would be proud if you were in Hufflepuff, but it doesn't matter what house you're in we will be proud," Bellatrix said to her son.

"Me and Remus were in Gryffindor. Nothing to be ashamed of," Sirius said. That made Neville feel better, he was nervous as most of his family were in Slytherin. He didn't think he had what it takes to be in Slytherin.

"No matter what, you're still family and we wouldn't ever abandon you," Harry said.

"Even if I was friends with a Weasley?" Neville asked. He laughed when he saw the look on all of the Malfoys faces. It was well known the blood feud between the Malfoys and the Weasleys, and nothing would probably change that.

"Please tell me you're joking. But if you were friends with a Weasley we would still be by your side, we don't have to agree with your friends but you're too important to us. It wouldn't matter who you were your friends," Draco said, still having a sour look on his face, he wishes his cousin didn't have to lower his standards too much to make friends.

○○○○

"Harry, looking forward to the sorting?" Lucia asked.

"Kinda, my parents were in Gryffindor, but I don't feel like I'd belong there. It makes me wonder if they'd be disappointed in me," Harry said.

"I bet, you're parents would be proud of you no matter what house you were put into. It may have taken some time before they would accept it, it would be how my dad would be if I was put in Gryffindor. He would still be proud but it would take him awhile to accept it. No matter what family stays together, remember," Lucia said.

"Has anyone seen a toad?" A witch with fuzzy hair asked them. She had a look on her face that said she was better than all of them.

"No," Draco said simply, he too caught on to the fact she thought she was better then they were.

○○○○

Before they knew it the Malfoy twins and their extended family were all in the great hall waiting to be called.

"Abbot, Hannah." The girl walked up to the sorting hat before it placed her into Hufflepuff.

"Bones, Susan" Another girl was sorted into Hufflepuff.

"Boot, Terry" Was sorted into Ravenclaw.

"Brown, Lavender." The girl was sorted into Gryffindor.

"Crabbe, Vincent." Who was sorted into Slytherin

"Finch-Fletchley, Justin." Who was sorted into Gryffindor

"Finnigan, Seamus." Was also sorted into Gryffindor.

"Granger, Hermione" Was sorted into Gryffindor.

"Greengrass, Daphne" Was sorted in Slytherin.

"Goyle, Gregory " Was sorted into Slytherin.

"Lestrange, Neville." Neville was sorted into Slytherin both Malfoys and Harry cheered the loudest for him. They knew he was worried about where he was going to be placed. He wanted to be put into Slytherin with most of his family was sorted. He was raised as a pureblood Slytherin, that was what he was.

"Malfoy, Draco." Draco walked up to the sorting hat looking as confident that was fitting of a Malfoy. He was proudly sorted into Slytherin as he gave his twin and Harry a wave as he sat down next to Neville.

"Malfoy, Lucia." Who walked up with the confidence her brother showed, not feeling that confident. She was happily sorted into Slytherin where she gave a mock bow as she made her way to her brother and her cousin

"Nott, Theodore." Was sorted into Slytherin.

"Parkinson, Pansy." Was sorted into Slytherin.

"Patil, Pamda" Was sorted into Ravenclaw.

"Patil, Parvati." Was sorted into Gryffindor. Both Draco and Lucia winced knowing how it felt being separated from your twin. Twins were connected in every way possible. Minds, souls, and magic. It was nice not to have to share emotions as their were somethings you just don't want to share with your twin. On the other side of the hall the two Weasley twins were thinking the same thing.

"Potter, Harry." The hat sat on his head for awhile the two Malfoys saw that they were speaking to each other before it shouted out Slytherin. The headmaster looked upset, but the head of Slytherin, known as one Severus Snape, looked thoughtful.

"Thomas, Dean." Was sorted into Gryffindor.

"Weasley, Ronald." He was sorted into Gryffindor as fast as Draco was sorted into Slytherin.

"Zabini, Blaise." She was sorted into Slytherin.

Draco and Lucia sat across from each other next to them were their cousins. Now some would complain being in the same house as their cousins but the four of them were really close and nothing could separate them. Sure they had some nasty fights but they never went to bed angry at each other.

It was instilled in them at a young age that fighting was normal and okay but at the end of the day you talked through your problems and made up. No going to bed without forgiving each other. So the four of them didn't mind being put in the same house.

"We will have to write our parents," Draco said.

"I wish I'd be able to see our Dogfathers face when they find out I was sorted into Slytherin," Harry said.

"I'm sure they mum and dad will happily share the memory. It should be a source of entertainment," Neville said.

"I'm sure our parents are experiencing an empty nest. They will be going crazy without us there. It probably didn't help that all of us were off to hogwarts at the same time," Lucia said.

"I think I saw dad cry a bit as he saw us off, not that he'd ever admit to it," Draco said.

○○○○

Dear Mum, Dad, Aunt Bella, Uncle Rodol, Dogfathers Sirius and Remus, and Grandpa Tom,

You'll be happy to know we were sorted into Slytherin. We did it with the grace and pride of a Malfoy. If we are talking about our Dogfathers they will point out it was the arrogance that was showing. We humbly hope you don't think so poorly of us. Just imagine all the stories you'll hear and the memories we will make a fortune off of.  
One of those memories include the look on the headmaster's face as the hat sorted Harry into Slytherin. Speaking of which, we hope someone will share the look of our Dogfathers faces when they find out. That's a look none of wish to miss and are sad that we will miss it.  
Neville and Harry are writing their own letters. I hope you don't mind that Lucia and I are sharing in writing this letter. As my all knowing sister pointed out we would have written the same thing anyways and there was no need to waste the parchment.  
We are all planning and keeping a close eye on Harry. We can see some people planning and none of it looks good. My loving brother and I are planning to show everyone that no one messes with our cousin. It will be a shame if we will have to pull out some of our Dogfathers pranks on our own Slytherin.  
Our Head of house Severus Snape, seemed thoughtful as Harry was sorted into Slytherin. It was a big deal to see the ultimate Slytherin to break his mask. We hope this will make him see that Harry isn't his father. We hope that we won't have to do anything deplorable that is unfitting of a Malfoy to get the point across.

Sincerely,  
You're two loving Twins,  
Draco and Lucia Malfoy

*

Dear Dogfathers, Aunt Bella and Narcissa, Uncles Rodol and Lucius, and finally Grandpa Tom,

I hope you don't mind that I was sorted into Slytherin. Neville and the twins promised that it doesn't matter to you but I'm still a bit worried. Neville was also sorted into Slytherin which has made him happy. He was worried about not living up to the Lestrange name. We kept telling him it will be fine but I don't think he would believe us.  
The twins are looking like they are planning something, so whatever that their planning comes to show I'll be sure to show the memory. We all know they won't get caught. With years of teaching to be a Malfoy and that our Dogfathers have shown us they will get far.  
If something happens I have no doubt that they will be putting to use some of Aunt and Uncle Bella and Rodol's curses both verbal and magical. What is the point if you cannot hold your own right?  
You all taught us that we don't bow to anyone. I know I myself might use some of Grandpa's words of wisdom to prove that no one messes with me or my family. I may be a Potter but I'm just as much a Malfoy, Lestrange, Black, Lupin, and a Riddle. I feel as some people would be scared to live up to all the expectations that those names place on me but I'm not.  
Yes Remus you are included in that as well. You seem to forget that you are also a pureblood like the rest of us. Moony doesn't change that at all. It is a gift and from what I heard Greyback was happy to help you make the transition a lot less painful. I wish that I wouldn't have to be away from Moony on those nights of the year. Just know that all of us are proud of you.  
We are proud to live up to the many names we are given. It's not just the blood of the family it's the family of the heart that matters too.  
I've gotten off track for that I apologize. I hope to write soon once something noteworthy comes up. Hopefully the twins scheming doesn't end bad for any of us. But who knows this is the twins we are talking about and nothing will change it seems.

Sincerely,  
Love The red snake,  
Harry Potter

*

Dear Mum, Dad, Aunt and Uncle Narcissa and Lucius, Dogfathers, and Grandpa Tom,

I am happy to tell you that I was sorted into Slytherin. As Harry or the twins must of told you I was worried about that. Hufflepuff is a good house but Slytherin is where I want to be to live up to my family name.  
We are an odd sort of family but a happy family no less. I'm extremely grateful that my cousins will have my back. Truth be told the head of Gryffindor Professor Mcgonagall and the Headmaster scare me a bit. Though I know full well that they cannot do anything to me. I feel much safer with them making sure everything will be alright.  
Slytherin feels welcoming and it seems like they won't do anything. Though a few of them seem to be giving Harry curious looks. Maybe it's because he's marked as the boy who lived by the fake prophecy. I know the twins are probably planning something.  
I plan to show that we are a force to be reckoned with. I am a Lestrange after all and mum and dad's name already give them pause. I'm not someone they will want to mess with and I plan to make that known.  
Sometimes I wish that the twins weren't so secretive. As I know they are planning something to scare people away from Harry. I don't think he is aware of it just yet. But I know he will be he's not naive he just plays that way so people underestimate him. It's truly a Slytherin thing to do.  
I hope you are all okay. I bet it's hard having us all away from home at one time. I miss you all greatly and I know so does Harry and the twins. In case they forgot to say so. They seem distracted over something.  
Our head of house is nice though he seems intrigued by Harry. I wish he didn't become a pawn of Dumbledore's but we will keep an eye out for him. I wish we were able to trust him, but I know that it will be hard not just for him but all of us too.

Sincerely,  
Love,  
Neville Lestrange


	2. Chapter 2

They all sent their letters out at the same time using different owls though hoping to see which one will arrive first. It was a game to see who picked the fastest owl. They didn't want a pet just yet they have yet to decide what exactly it was that they wanted so they will wait until second year before they get them. Plus waiting gives them more of a chance at a familiar as they are more sure of themselves as the sorting always makes people a little on edge and it makes pets a little more on edge on picking a person.

^I miss you already, Dray. It's weird being separated from you.^

^We both knew it would happen soon or later. Once we get older I feel like mum and dad plan on giving us separate rooms.^

^I hope that it can be avoided. It would be horrible to be separated. It was horrible what happened to the Patil twins.^

^It is definitely not something that happens often. Even the Weasley twins are in the same house. Being separated from your twin is horrible.^

^It makes me wonder if something happened or someone interfered with their twin bond. They seemed content being placed in opposite houses. That isn't normal for twins. Being away from your twin is like having your heart ripped out.^

^I know what you mean. You should get to sleep. We have classes in the morning and I have a feeling It will be a long day for all of us.^

^A little bit longer please.^

^Okay, you know I cannot deny you anything.^

^You know what we are going to do to lay our claim on our cousins? I don't like the way some of the people were looking at them. I feel like people paused at Neville because of his last name being Lestrange. Everyone knows what happened when they tried to kidnap him as an infant.^

^I have a few plans. It will take using some of our Dogfathers pranks if they don't take us seriously. We know how people will react being pranked in Slytherin so we will have to be careful Lucy.^

^If they don't listen I feel like we should use some of the curses Aunt Bella and Uncle Rodol taught us. These are Slytherins and they will listen to power. Plus no Slytherin is stupid enough to mess with a Malfoy. Maybe a Lestrange or Harry but a Malfoy no. Father will ruin any reputation they have if they hurt one of us.^

^No one realizes that it's the woman Blacks they have to watch out for. They are the most protective of all of us children. Sure our Dogfathers, Father, and Uncle can be scary but not as bad Mother and Aunt Bella.^

^Do you think Moony and Padfoot will ever let us have the Marauders Map?^

^I think we will have to make our own. We will make four though that none of us could touch besides one of our family members.^

^Dray, what will happen when we find our mates?^

^What do you think will happen?^

^I'm afraid they won't let us be near each other, or worse they'll reject us. It's not common knowledge that we are Elementals. The Malfoys have always been afraid of it being used against us. What if it comes out to the rest of the Slytherins?^

^It will be a few years before that happens. Remember Dad told us Lady magic won't allow us anyone to use it against us. I have a feeling Lady Hogwarts is on our side too.^

^You can feel her can't you Dray? Both Lady Hogwarts and Lady Magic? I can feel that they won't let anything happen to us. No matter what happens you're my twin no matter. I won't let anything separate us.^

^You're my twin too Lucy. I can feel them too, I know what you mean. Nothing will separate us. Whether distance or someone else it's us. We are twins no one will understand us like we do.^

^Maybe one of us will get lucky and have the Weasley twins as our mate. At least they would understand us.^

^What makes you think they are a package deal, and really the Weasley twins. I feel like dad would have a heart attack.^

^He probably would be he wouldn't interfere with our mate or mates. He knows better and if Lady Magic determined a Weasley the best match for us we would have no chance to argue.^

^I heard something. That males tend to find their mates early and that it's common for them to awaken at fifteen instead of sixteen. Would you be okay if I found my mate or mates before you?^

^I'd be happy, I know you'll still be my over protective brother. It would also give me time to effectively scare off your mate or mates. If they are in the school hopefully we will have established enough of a reputation that they wouldn't think of crossing us.^

^What if our mate or mates is older then us? Like dads or mums age.^

^Would it bother you? Lady Magic knows what is best and she would never fail us. She never has and that won't change.^

^you're right Lucy. Now time for bed or we won't be able to pay attention at all tomorrow. We have Slytherins to scare away from Harry and teachers to protect us all from.^

^Good night Dray, I love you.^

^I love you too, Lucy.^

○○○○

Unsurprisingly most of the first years were up at at an unholy hour. Most feeling uncomfortable in a new place. A few of the first years like the Malfoys, Harry, Neville, and one Blaise Zabini were asleep until the normal time.

Blaise Zabini was a girl who took the bed next to Lucia. She was quiet but most knew that it would either change or she was calculating the best advantage for herself in Slytherin.

"Good morning Dray, Harry, Neville. How did you sleep?" Lucia said as she made her way down to the common room fully dressed and her hair impeccable as always.

"Better than you it looks." Harry pointed out.

"You're hair is still a mess cousin." Lucia said without batting an eye.

"Listen up everybody. Harry Potter and Neville Lestrange are under Malfoy care. If anyone messes with either of them we will be writing home and the unlucky person will have to deal with Lord Black, Lord Malfoy, Lord Lupin, Lord Lestrange, and Lady Malfoy and Lady Lestrange. We hope that if you try to mess with our cousins that you will pause and think of the consequences. We may be just first years but we will be a force to recon with if you do not heed our warning." Draco announced. Some of the upper year Heirs looked scared. They knew the consequences messing with most of those families and no one would be stupid enough to cross any of them.

Most of the first and second years looked impressed even some of the third years. None of them expected that from a Malfoy. They should've known better.

"Any of you that forget our warning will experience the end of our wand with the spells we learned from our Aunt Bellatrix Lestrange and if that isn't enough you'll have some nasty surprises. We don't wish to use any of these because we are all Slytherin here and Slytherins stick together but this is our family we are talking about and we hope you all understand the importance of family. Thank you for your time." Lucia ended with. She gave a sweet smile that fooled nobody. They all knew how much power the Malfoy twins held.

"Blaise Zabini. Nice to meet you." She held her hand hand out to Lucia before she then turned to Draco, Harry, and Neville. Giving them all the same attention.

"Lucia Malfoy, my brother Draco and my cousins Harry Potter and Neville Lestrange. It is nice to meet you too. I hope you'll sit with at breakfast." Lucia said.

Lucia prides herself at being smart. Having a girl who was in the same dorm at her was a smart move. It would help to not be ganged up or corned in the girls dorm. Outside of the dorm she had her family but she didn't have that inside her dorm.

"You watch out for my sister." Draco said after surveying Blaise.

"You have my word." Blaise said after a moment. She knew that it would be smart to get into the good graces of the Malfoys early on. Not only would they both have protection against the other girls in the dorm it was a smart political move.

Many wouldn't think eleven year olds would be worried about politics but they were all heirs raised to take over for their families. Make good connections early on there is a less chance at being betrayed and they are more likely to have the support.

○○○○

Breakfast was a normal affair. Many of the older years stayed together judging the new first years. The younger years were judging the safest way and who to get acquainted with that would give them the most power. Building connections were important to all of the Slytherins.

"Hey freaks." The Malfoy twins heard. All of the Slytherins turned to watch to see what the two Malfoys would do. Both Malfoys pretended not to notice as they continued eating and chatting with their cousins and their new friend Blaise. "I'm talking to you Malfoy." The girl said.

"I'm sorry I didn't even notice. Who are you again it seems to have slipped my mind." Lucia said with her perfect angel mask on but everyone knew she was about to put this girl in this place. They all knew the reputation the Malfoy twins had.

"Hermione granger. Anyways I wish you stop corrupting Harry Potter." She said. She had a smug look on her face that told her that she thought herself to be better than them.

"I'm sorry I don't know the name Granger, do you Draco?" Lucia asked her brother.

"No I don't. It must be a muggle name. Sadly all muggleborns seem to learn the hard way that most purebloods are not a force to be reckoned with. We would hate if something happened now wouldn't we Lucia." 

"It is such a sad thing to see the muggleborns who think they are better than everyone hurt. Though it is a lesson most people learn the hard way."

"Harry are you looking forward to potions? Our Dogfathers said it's a waste of time but I think you'll be a natural." Draco said. An obvious dismissal. A lot of Slytherins held a snicker from the way the Malfoys easily dismissed her.

If they haven't already earned respect from the warning they got this morning they earned their respect handling a muggleborn without being able to prove they were being mean to her and in no way able to get anyone in trouble for it, well besides Hermione Granger.

"I'm not sure, I look forward to flying lessons, our Dogfathers say my father was a great flier. I heard that Aunt Bella and Uncle Lucius were also on the Quidditch team. Although Sirius and Remus tried to hide their amusement when they pointed out Uncle Lucius quite because he couldn't stand getting his hair messed up." Harry said. He understood what the twins did and he wouldn't give the muggleborn another second of his attention.

"I'm looking forward to herbology. Mum and Dad have always let me work in the greenhouse when I have extra time. I enjoy taking care of the plants." Neville said.

"I'm sure no matter what class it is it is sure to be interesting that's for sure." Lucia said as she looked towards the head table watching all the teachers. Her father gave them information on all of the teachers and what to expect.

Blaise was quiet for most of the conversation but the four of them knew she was analyzing all of the people around her. She wouldn't take the chance that someone would hurt the Malfoy princess. The Slytherins were aware of the consequences but no one of the other houses were.


	3. Chapter 3

Potions was interesting. Severus tried to unbalance Harry before he turned his attention to Granger who only gave textbook answers and had to think using common knowledge came up short. It did nothing to but help the Slytherins amusement as most of Gryffindor were hiding their own laugh at the girl who thought she was better than everyone. 

Professor Snape was hiding his own amusement that only the Slytherins were aware of. Most of the Slytherins were well versed looking through the masks of others.

Unlike most of what people thought Harry did not try to show he was better than everyone else. He played naive but when faced with a problem he showed his true colors. He wasn't arrogant and he tried to get along with everyone.

○○○○

It was nearing winter break. All of the first years were established well enough. Lucia had two female friends Thea and Blaise. Thea ignored that she had a boys name and anyone who made fun of her for it found themselves at the end of a wand or pranked for an undetermined amount of time.

The Weasley twins were curious to find out who was pranking people as they knew it wasn't themselves. The other pranksters were really well at hiding their tracks and Professor Snape didn't feel inclined to look for who ever it was.

The pranksters never disrupted class, or tried to blow up someone's cauldron. They didn't prank any of the Slytherins so he had no reason to find them. It was all the better that the Headmaster himself was subjected to a few of the pranks and looked wholly unhappy about it.

Everyone realized it wasn't the Weasley twins who were doing the pranking as one day they themselves were subjected to one of the pranks.

After the prank ended a few days before winter break the Weasley twins figured out who was doing the pranking and made their way to the Slytherin common room door. When some random Slytherin left the common room and saw the twins she scowled but it was more the fact that they scared her more than anything else.

"Before you hex us or whatever we wish to talk to the Malfoy twins we will surrender whatever they wish of us but we wish only to talk." They said in unison.

"What makes you think the Malfoy twins will want to talk to you, you are Weasleys after all." The girl said.

"We had to try." They said. The girl looked at them before making her way back into the common room. When she came back out again she didn't say anything just went on her way.

The red haired twins sat outside the room for an undetermined amount of time. They had a feeling they were being tested.

"You're still here. What do you want." Draco Malfoy said as he left the common room with his sister behind him. Draco had a sneer on his face though Lucia played the innocent little girl. Not many believed the act but there was no proof to say otherwise and so they had to follow the sweet innocent girl act.

"We are humbly under your orders Malfoy Twins. Your pranks exceed our own and we wish to learn from the oh so great masters." The twins said bowing at them and the determined look on their face made it the all more believable.

"How do we know you're not trying to trick us." Lucia said. Surprising them all they made a vow on their twin bond. It wasn't as serious as an unbreakable one or one on their magic but being twins they understood. Without your twin it was torture it felt like being ripped apart.

"We ignore your vow. As it is not necessary and we would do nothing to try to separate twins. You must sit with us all next quarter and our second year after summer break we will tell you some tips and where your pranks go wrong. Be warned that you do anything to hurt our family and prank a Slytherin unprovoked you will pay the consequences. And it won't be just pranks." Draco said.

"Thank you our humble master we shall do as you wish and it's a relief to know you understand the twin bond" George said.

"It's heartbreaking to see the Patil twins. We think someone interfered with their twin bond. They seemed okay being in separate houses." Lucia said. Not quite ready yet to break her act and show the twins she was the scarier of the two Malfoys.

"I think you're right about that. It just doesn't feel right. You know how it is being separated from your twin." They said.

"We feel it every night we're here with me being in the girl dorms and Draco being in the boys. If we didn't have our friends and our connection it would be much much worse." Lucia said.

"Oh and Weasleys try to keep the Gryffindors away from Harry. I don't care if they think he's a hero of the wizarding world. He is off limits to anyone who tries to use him." Draco said.

"Keep him away from Granger, Lavender too. Ron he's alright it helps he's friends with Thomas, Finnegan, and Patil. Our sister though, she will be at Hogwarts next year, don't let him near her. She has a bad case of hero worship. She will do everything in her power to get to him." The twins said as they left. Leaving the two Malfoys alone to think about the conversation they just experienced with the two red haired twins.

○○○○

"My children, we missed you so much. We should make our way to the manor quickly. You're Dogfathers and Aunt Bella and Rodol are going crazy. So is grandpa. They all miss you very much." Said Narcissa. No one would think that the conversation would go as such tha Malfoy's masks firmly in place.

○○○○

They arrived at the manor and Neville ran to his parents to give them a hug. Followed by Harry to his Dogfathers, and the twins to their own parents.

"I have some surprising news." Grandpa Tom said as they all say in the lounge.

"Is it that Professor Snape didn't assign homework for over holiday break, him being the only one. Because honestly that was a big surprise to all of us." Harry said.

"Somewhat, Professor Snape sent me a letter a few days ago. He wishes to spend Yule with us." Grandpa Tom said.

"You plan to test him." Lucia said. It was a statement. 

"Yes, we all will be keeping an eye on him. He has been a pawn of Dumbledore's far to long. He may have been my best friend in school but Dumbledore will stop at nothing to make sure his prophecy comes true." Lucius said.

"I would've said it would be impossible if you said this at the start of the year but I think he might truly want this. He has looked thoughtful all year as he is reevaluating his life. He looked at us after a particular nasty prank to the headmaster and gave us a small nod and a small smile. It showed that he approved of our actions. He hasn't told anyone that it is us who have been pranking people mean to Slytherins all year." Lucia said.

"Granger had been at the end of a prank too many times to count. I find it sad that she refuses to understand that I'm a Slytherin and the Malfoys are a force to be reckoned with." Harry said.

"We have thought several times what to do with her as we have given up. If it hadn't been for Professor Snape we wouldn't of made it to winter break." Neville said.

"Granger? I don't think I know of the name." Lucius said.

"She's a muggleborn and cannot understand that she's not better than anyone else." Neville said.

"The twins have warned us not to let her near Harry. Apparently she has it in her mind that Harry will come to his senses and realize that all of us are just using him." Draco said thoughtfully. 

"Well that is a disturbing thought." Bella said. "We can go over some untraceable curses this break if that will help." 

"We will also pull out more pranks it seems as most of the school has been subjected to the wrong side of your wand." Sirius said.

"I want to know who these twins are." Said Tom.

"Surprising Fred and George Weasley. We wouldn't of taken them seriously if it wasn't for the fact that they swore on their twin bond. That was something that is the most important to a twin." Lucia said.

"I think I rather lose my magic before I lose my twin." Draco said.

"I agree. That is why we take their word for it. They also said that their sister Ginny Weasley was one to stay away from. She has a hero worship that will stop at nothing. Lavender brown was also one to stay away from but what I've seen is that she has no exceptional magical talent. Though we will still be keeping an eye on her not the best to underestimate someone and find out the hard way that you're wrong." Lucia said.

"That is surprising." Grandpa Tom said.

"Maybe you could invite them over for one day this holiday." Remus said looking towards the rest of the adults. All the others were in agreement.

"I think they would like that." Lucia and Draco said in unison.

"If we are extending the olive branch maybe Thea and Blaise would be some others to consider. They are smart girls and have yet to turn their back on any of us. In some cases it was their wands someone found themselves on the wrong side. Not a mistake few mad twice." Neville said.

"You send the invitations out. I shall send my own to all of their parents." Lucius said.

"I think it would be wise for Sirius or I to send one to the Weasleys. The Malfoys don't have such a good name in the Weasleys eyes."

"We shall expect guests for the holiday then. The Weasley twins, Thea and Blaise, and Severus. It shall be an interesting holiday." Narcissa said. The look at the Dogfathers suggest that they might do something shocking this holiday. If it's good or bad they will find out.

"Anything else noteworthy?" Uncle Rodol asked.

"The Patil twins." Draco and Lucia said.

"What about them?"

"They were sorted into different houses and acted like it didn't matter. That they were just friends or something, not a normal way for twins to act." Neville said. Uncle Rodol understood the twin bond as his own brother was his twin. If it wasn't for the fact that his brother died in Rodol's arms it might've been much worse for him.

"It makes me think if someone did something to their twin bond. We are unsure how to proceed. If we attempt to find out the wrong people might become suspicious. Also the fact if the block on their twin bond is broken, they are in different houses and the pain might be unbearable." Draco said.

"Though they both could call for a resort as it would be classified as a mind or personality altering spell that was placed on them." Lucia said. "The board of governors could force the issue if the headmaster refuses right Dad?" She continued for once feeling unsure about it.

"We would demand it, we could also demand review of the headmaster if we were able to prove that he has altered or endangered any of the people at Hogwarts." Lucius said.

"We might be able to prove it." Harry said. "It would take a bit and I'm not entirely sure how we would be able to pull it off."

"Now that's enough talk scram." Grandpa Tom said.

"Mum, Dad, Draco and I would like to speak to you in private when you have a moment free." Lucia said. They were both nervous about this conversation. If their parents decide that they would have separate rooms when they are older they wouldn't be able to stop them. They just hope they could get the point across that neither of them wished that and it wasn't the best thing for their health.

"Sure, how about after dinner? That way you can unpack and get settled in." Narcissa said. Both twins nodding in agreement.

○○○○

"What did you want to talk to us about?" Lucius said. The four of them sat in his study. While most people would be uncomfortable this was the way most family issues were solved.

"We have a fear that when we get older you might try to place us in separate rooms." Lucia said.

"Wouldn't you want your own rooms at some point?" Asked their mother.

"We would wish to avoid that. Being in different dorma really pushes our limits and isn't good for either of us. That's why we wish to bring it up now." Draco said.

"What is your plan when you get married." Their mother asked. She seemed intrigued.

"We would live in the same house, whether the manor or some other place. We hope our mates will understand. We wouldn't have to share the same room as our mates will help balance the connection we share." Lucia answered they have thought about this on several occasions. Being separated does nothing but hinder them.

"What about your cousins you are really close to them."

"We would wish for them to live with us but if they don't wish to we won't stop them. We can only control ourselves. We are close to our cousins but their happiness comes first, which is part of the reason we wanted to talk to you. Being away from each other is difficult to say the least. It's painful and unpleasant. Something we try to avoid as much as possible." Draco said.

"We have to think about it."

"If you want you can talk to the Weasley twins when they arrive. They understand the twin bond. It's easier it seems for them. They are both male and isn't challenged by having to wait for a mate. We are grateful that Lady Magic has blessed us with telling us who is our perfect match."

"Thank you for bringing this to our attention."

"Thank you for taking the time to listen. We will be sending letters to our friends asking about break." Both Draco and Lucia gave them both a kiss on the cheek as they left. They both understood that when they said they would think about it that they would and all they could do was wish for the best.


	4. Chapter 4

Dear Blaise,

We are wondering what you have planned for this holiday. Our Father, Mother, and our extended family has agreed that if you wish you are allowed over.  
We should mention that so far we will have Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, Bellatrix Lestrange and her husband, our parents Lucius Malfoy and Narcissa Malfoy, our grandfather Tom Riddle, and our Cousins Harry and Neville here for sure. Severus Snape is planning on making an appearance. We have also asked The Weasley Twins and Thea if they would considering to visit.  
Father and Mother says to point out that you are welcomed to stay as long as you wish. They have expressed an interest into getting to know you and our other friends. Please reply soon.

Sincerely,  
Your blond and awe inspiring twins,  
Draco and Lucia Malfoy.

*

Dear Thea,

We are wondering you're plans for holiday break. We have permission to invite our friends over for break for as long as they wish.  
We have also asked Blaise and The Weasley Twins who both have yet to respond.  
Our parents Narcissa and Lucius Malfoy, our Dogfathers Sirius Black and Remus Lupin, our Aunt Bellatrix Lestrange and her husband, our grandfather Tom Riddle, and our Cousins will all be here. Severus Snape plans to make an appearance this holiday break.  
Our parent and extended family have expressed an interest at getting to know our friends. Please respond soon.

Sincerely,  
Your protective twins,  
Draco and Lucia Malfoy.

*

Dear our wonderful servants,

We are wondering if you would agree to come over for this oh so wonderful holiday. Our parents and Extended family have the wish to meet you. Our parents are intrigued over two Weasleys who make our acquaintance. We have tried to talk them out of what is sure to be a mistake, but we were promised that it shall be a source of entertainment.  
You may have noticed that your parents have also received a letter. That is from our Dogfathers. Be warned not to get to close I think they charmed it to do something.  
You may stay as long as you wish. We have also invited our side kicks our cousins shall be here too.  
It was our parents who wished to invite you over for the holiday. Please reply soon.

Sincerely,  
Your oh so humble masters,  
The twins.

*

Dear Draco and Lucia Malfoy,

Please expect my arrival for as soon as you are able to allow me over. It is terribly boring here as my loving mother has decided it's time that I learn to spend the Holidays alone. There is not a single present under the tree.  
Don't mind me but I would be grateful to spend the whole holiday at Malfoy manor. Patiently waiting.

Sincerely,  
Blaise Zabini

*

Dear Draco and Lucia Malfoy,

Thank you for your offer, I will attempt to be over the day after yule. My parents have agreed that I would be able to stay until school is back in session.  
Please thank your parents and Extended family for the offer. Looking forward to seeing you both soon.  
If the red haired twins try to prank me I will not be responsible for what happens. The same goes for your Dogfathers.

Sincerely,  
Thea Nott.

*

Dear our loving masters,

Your Dogfathers did indeed charm the letter to our parents. Surprising they have agreed to let us stay until the change of the year.  
We saw what you did in purposefully not mentioning any names as someone found the note and brought it to our parents attention. We are not sure what your Dogfathers said but you didn't undermind anything they said and everyone ignored the suspicious lack of names.  
Looking forward to seeing you, we will be arriving tonight after dinner so expect us. 

Sincerely,  
Your two humble servant,  
The twins

○○○○

"When will your friends be arriving?" Grandpa Tom asked.

"The twins are expected to arrive tonight and shall stay until the change of the year. Blaise will be waiting for a floo call before arriving and is planning on staying all holiday if that's okay. Thea is planning on arriving after Yule." Lucia said at lunch.

"Lucia, are you going to play the angel card with the twins. If you do it will be entertaining." Harry said.

"Who ever said it was an act I'm sweet, innocent, and the embodiment of a perfect pureblood daughter and heir. Why would I do anything to change myself. Such as an elaborate facade and I'm so ashamed that you would think I was anything other than what I have said." Lucia said holding a straight face before everyone burst out laughing, it wasn't until Professor Snape walked in before her mask fell. His expression of seeing most of the member of Malfoy manor household lose their mask was perfect and something she planned on keeping.

"Go call your friend, you menace. I've heard that her mother abandoned her for the Holidays. It wouldn't be acceptable to leave our friends behind." 

"Yes, Grandfather. I shall do that now. Is it okay if Draco and I floo over there to help her bring her stuff to the manor?" She asked. Most of them realized that no only did it mean her friend was worthy in her eyes and one she would protect it also meant that she would work hard to see her friend succeed and know that she is valued.

"I think that it would be acceptable. If you need anything call one of our elves." Her mother said.

"Yes, mother. Thank you." Lucia said as both her and Draco went to collect Blaise.

○○○○

"What are you guys doing here?" Blaise asked as she saw them step out of the floo.

"Getting you to the manor." Draco said. Blaise also understood the implications of that action. Her friends were willing to get their hands dirty to help her.

"Thank you." Blaise said trying to hold back her tears.

○○○○

"Severus, it's nice to see you. I hope you made it alright. Why don't we go to my office and talk for a bit." Tom said as He and the other Lords stood. Him being surprised to see both Sirius and Remus stand as well.

"That is acceptable. It is nice to see you too. I made it all right after dodging the Spanish Inquisition." Severus said as they made their way to Tom's office. 

Narcissa and Bella took this time to spend with their children.

After the door closed both Sirius and Remus stood by the door all of them giving the two judging looks.

"I see we are caught in the snake pit remy." Sirius said trying to hide his anxiety.

"Sirius and I wanted to talk to you Severus. We wanted to do it in front of people so you'd know how much what we say is what we mean." Remus started.

"I, well we, wanted to apologize. We spent our Hogwarts years trying to make your's and other Slytherins lives hell. There is nothing to excuse our behavior and we wish you'll let us know what we have to do for you to consider that we are truly sorry. Even if it's scrubbing cauldrons as our children have said you assign for detention or brewing some potion. Or even if you take the whole Black Library. We are not expecting for you to forgive us as what we did was unforgivable." Sirius said. He was awkward about it and they could tell uncomfortable. But he was honest.

"I want to also apologize as I did nothing to stop any of the unfair treatment you got, and in some cases sadly I partook in some of it. Moony also regrets his attack, he doesn't normally attack anyone. I have no idea what made us treat you so badly. What we did was unforgivable and we wish to express our regret." Remus said. 

Unsurprisingly everyone watched as Sirius changed into padfoot and pulled a toy out of what seemed like thin air.

"It seems you have a dog to entertain Remus. Why don't you go join the children." Rodol pointed out, he knew how much it took for Sirius to apologize. It didn't help that they still had no idea what made them act so bad. All of them have seen Sirius in a breakdown not even Remus could pull him out of because of the guilt. It mostly ended as Sirius changing into padfoot and staying like that for an undetermined amount of time.

"If he chews on the couch again I'll take away all of his toys. I can only handle it so much." Lucius said still staring at the closed door. None of them expected it. As much as no one was looking forward to Sirius being Padfoot for the next undetermined break it happens and it helped keep the Dogfather sane.

"As much as I'm intrigued by and concerned about Sirius at the moment we have other things to talk about." Tom said bringing the attention back to why they were there in the first place.

"Why don't we have a seat, I will call for refreshments." Lucius said as they did just that.

"I'm curious as to why you have contacted us, Snape." Rodol said. He didn't have a close relationship with him and therefore didn't use his first name.

"I don't know where to start really. At the beginning of the school year everything I thought I knew changed. Harry was sorted into Slytherin something that angered the headmaster greatly, a set of twins were sorted into different houses which has normally ended in screaming, crying, and at one point in suicide but the twins do seem phased by it at all.  
A muggle born witch effective upsetting every Slytherin, Ravenclaw, most Hufflepuff, and almost all Gryffindors with in a matter of months that only a girl by the name of Lavender Brown will talk to her. Although it seems like even she is starting to be fed up with the witch.  
The most pranks I've ever seen which is from the two Malfoy twins, Harry, Neville, and most of my other Slytherin. All who greatly protect and defend Harry and Neville that anyone who has been unlucky to cross them has ended up in the hospital at some point without any proof to prove it was them. Besides maybe a smirk.  
I have also came to the scary realization that my mind feels much more clear and I've seen the end of the Headmaster's wand as he tried to cast the Imperius curse on me. I have come to the conclusion that somehow the headmaster had done so before and it has taken me this long to break it.  
Which is as you all were my family at one point. Although I do not know if it is still the case or not. I wish to offer my apologies for any pain that I've caused." Severus said as he took a sip of his tea. It was definitely a fuck with Severus's emotions day. He wasn't expecting the apologizes from Black or Lupin.

"Would you be open for us to test what spells were cast on you. I would normally only do the last few years but I want to do one of your lifetime if you'll permit me to do so." Tom said. Severus nodded. He understood and he himself was curious although he doesn't wish to see all of the spells that the Marauders have casted on him his entire school career.

Over the course of a hour the results came back and it was shocking to see how many times Dumbledore had casted a spell on Severus. The most concerning one was the unbreakable vow he made while under the Imperius curse. Tom handed the list to Lucius.

"Lady Magic, is there anything you can do about this one. He wasn't of clear mind when he made it and shouldn't have to stick to it." Lucius said. He was talking to someone who was not there it wasn't often it happened. The Malfoy family has a close relationship with Lady Magic. Lucius saw a nod from her. Severus felt magic wash over him as he was cleared from what felt like everything. "Thank you, that was more than I could have ever asked for Lady Magic. I'm forever at your will." Lucius said. He saw that she cleared him from everything.

^he isn't susceptible to curses anymore my child, I have grand plans for him. This shall never happen again and hopefully enough to remove that deplorable uncouth disgraceful excuse for a human being. I will serve my own revenge on him. I will have help.^ Lady Magic said before she disappeared. Lucius let a big smile break free from his mask. Lady magic was not happy and it would not end well for those on the wrong side of her wrath.

"I'm assuming she did just more then remove the unbreakable vow." Tom said. He hasn't seen Lucius ever smile like that and made him a bit uneasy.

"She did much more. Severus is now free of all spells ever casted on him, he will never be able to be cursed again, and Lady Magic is planning to take revenge on the headmaster. She had a few choice words about him. Add to all that if Severus agrees the board of directors can throw out the headmaster. Although I don't feel it's needed it will be an extra blow to the headmaster." Lucius said. All the other men were impressed they all knew lady magic was not a force to be reckoned with but this was much more than just that.

"Severus, one last thing. I hate to ask you of this but may you lower your shields. If it makes you feel better Lucius and Rodol can leave the room." Tom said. Tom trusted him but he had to be sure. He felt Lady Magic had more for him then they could guess and Tom wanted to make sure they were all on the same level. 

"They can stay." Severus said before he lowered his Occlumency Shields as he waited for Tom to look through his mind. He understood the need for it.

○○○○

"Where is dad and Grandpa? Looks like Uncle Rodol is missing as well." Lucia said.

"They did say they needed to test him. Dumbledore had control over him for far too long." Draco said.

^My sweet children. Be careful that sad excuse for a wizard will pay but it will be awhile before then. We have a plan.^ Lady Magic said to them.

^We wish to request that if you have time may you check in on some of the students at Hogwarts. Some act strange like the Patil twins. Thank you for whatever you decide and for protecting the rest of us from the headmaster.^Lucia said.

^We are honoured to serve you however we can. Please let us know if there is anything we can do to assist you.^ Draco said in addition to his sister.

"Well, that answers that question." Blaise said from behind them.

"What question would that be?" Lucia asked.

"If twins had another way to communicate with each other. Also if you were really blessed by Lady Magic, it's rumored that the Malfoy family have a unique relationship with Lady Magic herself." Blaise said.

"We're an odd sort of family, I hope the information doesn't bother you." Lucia said.

"Nope not at all. It just proves to me that I made the right choice approaching you both to become your friends. I, Blaise Zabini, vow on the magic of my family with Lady Magic herself as my witness, that the Zabini family will forever follow the Malfoy family until either line dies out and is no more." Everyone felt the magic settle even Lucius and Narcissa who was not there to witness the vow.

"We second the vow to follow any and all of Blaise Zabini's direct descents." Both Draco and Lucia vowed at the same time. They knew Blaise Zabini would be important to them, this was more then the could ever ask for.

"Hey, Draco, Lucia, are you alright you look like you're going to faint." Harry said.

"We need mum and dad as soon as he's available." They both said. Neither of them sure whose thought was whose. 

Narcissa arrived in the room not much later seeing her children and their friend. Lady Magic clarified what happened. Narcissa let out an unlady like gasp as she realized what had happened. As it was the three of them who swore it took the most out of them.

Bella soon found the four of them having the same reaction as Narcissa at the news of what happened. She helped the three children into the lounge as she went to collect potions needed to restore their magic to a normal level. She wasn't disappointed in the three it was impressive, even more so as they were still eleven as their friend made the first move.

○○○○

"The twins shall arrive any minute now." Lucia said as they waited by the floo.

"Our humble masters have come to greet us, however did we deserve such attention." The twins said as the stepped out of the fireplace to see the who household of Malfoy and then some.

"Welcome to Malfoy manor. I shall introduce you to everyone. This is my father and mother Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy, my crazy Aunt and her husband Bellatrix and Rodolphus Lestrange, our Dogfathers Sirius Black and Remus Lupin. We were told Sirius has had a stressful day and that's why he is in dog form, our grandfather, Tom Riddle. Of course you know our friend Blaise Zabini, our cousins Harry Potter and Neville Lestrange, and Professor Severus Snape, who we've been told has been a long time friend of both our father and Grandfather. Everyone This is George and Fred Weasley. George is the one on the right and Fres is on the left." Draco and Lucia say at the same time.

"Hey, I'm on the left." George says.

"Of course, your left our right." Draco says.

"How can you tell us apart." They ask.

"It's a twin thing, just because we're not identical means we don't have it." Draco said. Lucia was still playing her innocent card and has decided to let Draco do most of the talking.

"Well, we cannot stand in the foyer all day. It's getting late so playing with Padfoot outside isn't an option. I don't feel like any of you are in the mood for chess or reading. How about a game of billboards?" Grandpa Tom asked.

"I could not play sadly. Billboards is not an acceptable game to play. I'm sure everyone else would enjoy a game." Lucia said. All of them holding back their amusement at the way Lucia was acting. They all knew full well that she could destroy anyone at Billboards. Blaise and the twins didn't know that quite yet but they would win.

^You ready Dray? You'll have to beat them for me. I have an image to uphold.^ Lucia said.

^of course my dear sister. I cannot wait until all of your plans come to show and we'll see who the twins will really be afraid of. Although it seems Professor Snape is giving you a calculating look.^


	5. Chapter 5

[Time jump 2 years and some months]

It was the Malfoy twins birthday. They turn fourteen today. It was a big event as they finally find out their element out of years of waiting. They have been waiting for this since they were children.

They were having a birthday party. Their family, the red haired twins, Blaise, and Thea were all going to be there. Severus was planning on it but he couldn't make it because of unavoidable events. Lucia had a feeling Lady Magic had something to do with it but she had greater plans. Lucia didn't mind as lady Magic always knew what was best, and If Severus missing their Fourteen birthday was best, then she shall sit back and wait until her Lady decided to show her plans.

"You excited?" Draco asked his sister. Their birth hour was late afternoon, the time they planned their party. They were a bit Leary of having friends experience this with them but they trusted them all and Lady Magic let them know they made the right choice.

"A bit. I'm kinda scared what my element will be. It's stupid I know but what if I get something unfitting?"

"Lady Magic wouldn't give you something unfitting. She knows us better than anyone and she knows what is best." Draco said as he hugged his sister.

"You're right. She has never failed us and she won't start now." 

"How do you feel about Severus missing our birthday?" 

"It's okay, Lady Magic has greater plans for him and if missing our birthday part of that I'll be okay. Like you said Lady Magic knows best."

"Children time to go down for breakfast." Their mother said as she knocked on the door. They went down to breakfast in their pyjamas and their hair unruly, and added bonus of every birthday as it was required to go down to breakfast before even thinking about starting the day.

Both Draco and Lucia raced down stairs to the table to eat both excited for the day to come.

"Children, just know that no matter what happens whatever Lady Magic gifts you with we are proud that you are our children." Their father said.

"The rest of us are also proud. Family of the soul remember?" Neville said with a wink.

○○○○

"Where is our two favorite trouble makers?" The twins asked as they appeared through the floo. 

"How are we the treblemakers? Last I checked you won the most pranks last year." Lucia said. By the start of her third year she dropped the perfect angel mask and showed her true self to the twins who are more effectively scared of her then her brother. She had a temper that she controlled well. No one dares to cross her. As a third year she was elected the princess of Slytherin. No one messed with her and got away from it.

She may have been the princess but not only was she scary she took care of her Slytherins. She made sure the younger years were settled in even allowing a few first years to sleep in her bed after a nightmare or even because they were home sick.

Anyone who tried to hurt any Slytherin older or younger than her it didn't matter they quickly either found themselves at the end of her want or pranked by the four ultimate pranksters. Though no one besides Slytherin and the twins knew it was the Malfoy twins who caused most of those pranks.

"That was only because you two took ancient runes and had no to actually focus on you're pranks as your homework took a lot of your time. Why you took ancient runes, even as your humble servants we would never be able to guess."

"Because ancient runes helps when people work on their own spells. It's the base of all spells." Lucia said.

"Why didn't we think of that georgie?" Fred asked.

"I have no idea Freddie. Our oh so powerful and all known masters have yet again proved that they are superior in their knowledge and planning." They said in unison.

"You know that's really creepy guys. One wonders what goes through that head of yours." Thea said as she herself arrived by the floo.

"That's for me and georgie to know-" Fred started.

"And for you to find out at the worse moment possible." George completed.

"It's a twin thing, Thea. Even Lucia and Draco fall victims to it." Blaise said as she arrived last.

○○○○

"Cake!" Aunt bella said as she walked in place the cake on the table. A few seconds latter Draco was held up by something no one could see as he landed Lucia went threw the same thing. All non family members were confused.

"Draco, Lucia? What has Lady Magic blessed you with." Lucius asked. Lucia ran around the table to hug her father.

"Dad, it's wonderful! I'm blessed as Lady of darkness. She blessed us both with two elements as she said she was gifted twins she would gift us."

"You have yet to tell us sweetie." Her mother said.

"I'm sorry. Draco, why don't you go first?" Lucia offered. She felt bad as she took the spotlight from her brother.

"I can control mostly water even more so frozen water but light is a second though it will take me a bit to get a handle on it." Draco said.

"I'm the opposite I can control light the best but water a close second for me." Lucia said.

"It's part of the twin bond." They said at the same time.

"Dears I think your guests are confused as to what has happened." Grandpa Tom pointed out.

"Sorry. Anyways, a long time ago before the founder's time the Malfoys were blessed by Lady Magic. They agreed to follow and do her bidding of whatever she wishes. She has full control over our lives. We choose to do nothing to obey. After generations of the Malfoys unwavering loyalty, she blessed us. We became Elementals. On our 14th birthday we would come into our elements. Between the ages 15 and 19 we would find our mate. Males tended to find theirs earlier than females. Malfoy females is somewhat of a rarity though so there isn't much proof besides what we know from Lady Magic. Lady Magic has never led us astray so we are inclined to listen." Lucia explained.

"Wow." The two Slytherin girls breathed. The red haired twins on the other hand let out whistles of amazement.

"Is that why neither of you have never dated?" Thea asked.

"It feels wrong besides that we would be betraying our mates. I think Draco has an idea who his mates or mate might be." Lucia said.

"Hey, that's not fair. That is foul play Lucia." Draco said trying to cover up his embarrassment.

"Mates? That's the first I've heard of that." Lucius said.

"Well we think there is a possibility since we are twins we might have more than one mate. If that is what Lady Magic gifts us with, who are we to argue." Draco says.

○○○○

As their fifth year arrived Draco was wondering if he would find his mates this year. He purposely avoided the red hair twins in case they were his mates. He wanted them to find him and corner him.

○○○○

Dear Lord Black and Lord Lupin,

Sorry for any inconvenience this letter may cause. You have every right to deny anything you wish. We don't have much right to ask this of you but we have found we have no way left to turn.  
We have been disowned by our mother. Normally the Lady of the household has no right to say anything but we all know their are cases where it is in her right do as much. Truthfully we have no idea what her hold may be.  
We have taken a note out of Draco and Lucia's book and have decided that Lady Magic has bigger plan for us. Ones that our parents cannot offer us.  
For the reason we wrote to you. We have no resources left to turn to. You may not be aware of this but Draco is avoiding us. We think he's scared we're not his mates. We have seen the way he looks at us and truthfully we feel the same way.  
We want to offer him as much as we can but we are nameless right now so in return we have been avoiding him also. We have nothing to offer him he deserves so much. He is heir Malfoy and we don't have a penny to our name.  
We seek your knowledge to point us in the right direction to go to hope all is not lost.

Sincerely,  
Two very lost twins,  
George and Fred

○○○○

"Harry can we talk to you in our study when you have a moment free?" Remus said. The note from the red haired twins caused some pause for them. The know how they wished to proceed but they had to talk to Harry about it first.

"Yeah, I'm free now." Harry said being led to their study. It was serious family business if it was a conversation for the study. Also add to the fact Remus looked nervous.

"You are probably not aware of this, Harry, but the Weasley twins are nameless." Sirius said. Harry took some time to think about it. How this involves him. He came to the conclusion about after five minutes. Five minutes his Dogfathers gave him as they saw him think things through and they would get nowhere breaking his train of thought.

"You want to adopt them and have them become your heirs. You asking me as right now I'm heir to Potter, Black, Lupin, and Slytherin. The thing you have yet to think of is how exactly you're going to ask them about it and when they do agree, how to proceed the adoption. You're worried about if this is the right or wrong choice." The look on his Dogfathers faces told him he hit the nail.

"We have all talked and we think the red haired twins are Draco's mates. There is nothing to point otherwise. I don't mind giving up the two lord ships. You're still my Dogfathers no matter what. The Weasleys are purebloods though I don't know how much training they have had in taking over a lordship. They are fast learners though. They have never taken ancient runes but they help Lucia and Draco on their homework for it all the time. I bet my money on it they would be able to sit the OWLS and get at least an E for it.  
As for how you're going to ask them about it I cannot say. They are Gryffindor. They are a snake in a lions clothes.  
As for adoption, I'll leave it to your choice, though blood adoption would be acceptable choice. From what Draco has told me, it's their minds and humor that attracts him, it's not looks. They're a Weasley and it is hard for him to accept he will have red haired children. Not that he'd ever say anything. Not only does he feel like they are his mates they have been great friends ever since our first year. He would never do anything to jeopardize that.  
That's my take on it at least. The choice is yours in the end." Harry said as he stood up.

"Thank you Harry, it means a lot to us." Remus said. Sirius having a thoughtful look on his face.

"Not having parents is hard but knowing they have rejected you and you have no support is almost impossible. The twins are strong but even this is enough to break anyone." Harry said as he left the room.

○○○○

Dear Fred and George,

Sorry for the long wait for our response. We had to talk to Harry before we were were able to proceed. It sounds better then you're probably thinking.  
As a werewolf it is impossible for me to have children. Having both Lord Lupin and Lord Black we have to name a heir or adopt then name one.  
If you allow us, we would like to adopt you. We will leave it to you whether you wish just to be named our heirs, adopted in magic, or adopted by blood. We wish you would choose the last one but we won't pressure you. The choice is yours.  
Being named our heirs, you would have to have some training in order to be prepared to take over our lordships, although we are not sure what happens with your last name.  
Being adopted by magic, you would have our name would be our heirs and your magical signatures might change. As you know all magic is different from family to family. Doing so all of the laws you follow do to being a Weasley change, you don't have to follow so and so, you don't have to hate so and so, you get the idea hopefully.  
Being adopted by blood, you would have our names, be our heirs, and look like us. You would be bound by all Black and Lupin rules. Not only will you look like us you will again have a different magical signature.  
We leave the choice up to you, whatever you may decide is up to you. You are free to tell us to shove it, that you don't like our ideas, and ask if we have anything else to suggest. Anxiously awaiting your response.

Sincerely,  
Lords Black and Lupin.

*

Dear Lord Black and Lord Lupin,

You have offered us more than we could ever wish for. First as third years getting our parents to let us come to Malfoy manor and spend the holiday, welcoming us with open arms as we nervously entered the manor, even if the amount of people scared is.  
To our fourth year teaching us pranks and secrets of the school. Even to the point after we got into a fight with our sister allowing us to come to Malfoy manor to avoid them.  
Our fifth year, helping us study for our OWLS and help kick the blond hair twins at prank war. We won spectacular just so you know.  
Our sixth year, not only being invited to the Malfoy twins birthday, letting us play fetch with Padfoot and teaching us to be Animagi.  
Now as we enter our seventh year this is more we could ever ask for and honestly we are a bit afraid to choose because what if we ask too much? Fed tells me I'm being silly but I think he has the same fear.  
If you would allow us, we would like to go through with the blood adoption. You're our Dogfathers and have been since we walked through the Floo for the first time.  
So we hope you don't mind becoming our fathers too. At your discretion.

Sincerely,  
Fred and George the annoying twins.

*

Dear Fred and George Lupin-Black,

We want to let you know we look forward to seeing you. Your answer has made us extremely happy as we have always wanted children. Not that we are complaining about Harry, Lucia, Draco, and Neville who are all very much our children.  
Welcome to the family, if you need us let us know. Malfoy manor will become your home and we are looking forward to it. We mentioned our decision to the rest of the adults and they all agreed with our choice. So be prepared for two aunts, two uncles and amazing Dogfathers.

Sincerely,  
Your loving fathers (hopefully) Sirius and Remus.

○○○○

Draco hasn't seen the twins all summer, but they kept in contact. He felt like they weren't telling him something. Which annoyed him a bit but it wasn't often that the twins hid something. So either they are trying to fix whatever happened or they are working up the courage to tell him he would wait until they told him. It helped Lady Magic has reassured him that it was all right. He trusted her, if she said it was alright then it was alright.

"Do you mind if we sit here?" Asked two voices who sounded similar to his wonderful twins who happen to be his mate.

"I don't know maybe we do." Draco said as he shot back at him. They looked different, he knew it was all about the thing that happened and so he would wait until the told him.

"Ha ha, actually we asked your sister she's much more scary than you." They said.

"I could kill you with ice." Draco threatened.

"You wouldn't though, you love us too much." They said.

"Stop being annoying and blocking the hall get in here you two. I'm tired of dealing with harry who hasn't said a word about you all summer. He knew something we didn't." Lucia said.

"Of course he did. He enjoys messing with you too much." Neville said as the twins made their way into their over crowded compartment that already held more than it was supposed to. 

Lucia, Draco, Harry, Blaise, Thea, Neville, Luna, and now the twins were all squashed in the compartment.

"Fred and George Lupin-Black at you're service." They said with a bow as the sat on top of their trunk.

"Not surprised that you picked that option, Sirius and Remus were off the walls happy for days and none of the other adults seemed inclined to bring them down." Harry said.

"Wait you knew." Both Draco and Lucia said sending accusing glares at him.

"Of course I did. Our Dogfathers had to ask me about the Lordship. As I was heir to not only Black and Lupin, but also Potter, Slytherin, and Riddle. Though grandpa Tom keeps telling me to not worry about the Riddle lordship as it's a muggle one and is not a loss at all if it dies out."

"You had Five lordships to claim? I don't know how you do it. I'm expected to claim Lady Black and Lestrange as I'm the only girl." Lucia said.

"So how will this work? Draco is obviously our mate, we both feel it we know draco feels it and we have no doubt you feel it. As twins ourselves we understand the need to be near each other. Basically what are your plans for our future." The Lupin-Black twins said looking at Lucia. Draco also turned to his sister having a brief private conversation.

"Draco and I plan on moving in together after graduation. Something you are not surprised about. You will probably move in with us and my mate will be there with us too. I have yet to meet him but I'm a force to be reckoned with when I want something as you two all know well. I- Um-" Lucia didn't know how to proceed and by looking at Draco he didn't know either.

"They will accept it. You have nothing to be worried about." Luna said looking at the blond haired twins.

"Thank you Luna. We have yet to talk about it but we were hoping that Harry, Neville, Blaise, Thea, and now Luna, as our extended family move in with us. Knowing our Dogfathers it will take awhile before we can kick them out. We would still visit the manor often. We have talked about having our own place away from our parents. We will miss them but we will always vist and vice versa. We will not push the subject if anyone wants to refuse. We just hope you'll think about it." Lucia said. With luna's words it made it all the easier to approach the subject.

"We will see, we are still fifth years with the addition on Luna and the other twins being fourth and seventh."

○○○○

It was graduation for the twins now. Draco and Lucia knew they would miss them being at school but there was nothing to avoid it. It would happen soon or later. As she predicted not only were her brother and cousins super protective of her, add in most of Slytherin, the other gred and forge were also super protective of her, help any poor guy who gets too close. Draco and the twins will know when she finds her mate and who it is, until then they will stay protective of her. 

○○○○

Surprising everyone starting their sixth year the twins came back. They didn't take any classes or had to retake NEWTS they were not part of the staff at all. The twins followed Draco and Lucia around. Anyone who was scared of getting too close of Lucia last year was even more scared of getting close to her this year. As the twins didn't have any classes they spent their time coming up with with pranks and then using them. They did take ancient runes though and planned on sitting NEWTS next year for it.

The teachers were so confused and nothing they did stopped the twins. Though surprisingly Severus Snape had some say over it. There were a lot of speculations on what the professors did to keep the two once Gryffindor twins out of trouble. Even the close group wasn't sure what was apart of it.

"Oh." Lucia said one day in the middle of potions class.

"Miss Malfoy, is there something I can you help with?" Professor Snape asked in the middle of class.

"I'm sorry for interrupting Professor, I have an emergency and wish to be excused." Lucia said being the embodiment of a perfect Lady Black and Lestrange.

"You may leave, take the rest of the twins with you. Without you in class I'm afraid what will happen." He said dismissing her.

"Thank you, Professor." She said as she got up and left. None of the people closest to her have ever seen her mask on so tight. She was void over any emotions and she was a bit stiff when she walked. Not that anyone who didn't know her would notice.


	6. Chapter 6

"Lucia what's the matter you're freaking out." Draco said.

"Let's talk in the girl dorm. It's only me, Thea, and Blaise so we won't be interrupted." She said rushing them all towards the dorm. Draco was the most worried. He saw the mask and he felt her breaking but he couldn't read anything from her.

"What's wrong Lucy?" Draco asked as she sat on her bed after casting all the privacy spells she knew and then some she wasn't supposed to.

"You know the school might alert people to some of those spells." Fred said.

"Lady Hogwarts wouldn't do that. She understand the situation and placed a few of her own spells." Draco said. Lucia lasted another minute or two before she broke down crying and any mask she had ever shown breaking for the first time in a long time. She hasn't felt like that since she was little and Draco and her were separated for the first time.

"Lucy, talk to me. I'm your twin and we are in this together, no matter what it's me and you. Well and now these two menaces we're stuck with and they don't look to be going anywhere soon." Draco said.

"I know who my mate is." Lucia said. It is normally a good thing but there was something upsetting her.

"What is it that's upsetting you?" Draco asked. She wasn't forthcoming with any answers.

"Our fourteen birthday." Was all she said. The Lupin-Black twins missing it but Draco caught on right away.

"Yes, now why is he upsetting you? I feel like I'm missing something. I want to understand Lucy." Draco said. Like when they were children and something happened to her Draco was always making it better.

"I'm a student. I'm also only sixteen." Lucia said as she threw herself at her brother. The Lupin-Black twins catching on. Her mate was professor Snape.

"Hey, that doesn't matter at all Lucia. He's probably beating himself up over it, you know. He would've felt the pull too. He wouldn't miss it. Sure he's older than you but what's the problem with that. Wizards live longer so relationships with bigger age gaps don't matter much." Fred said down sitting next to Lucia.

"From what I know and have heard, loving another is impossible. Even before we knew you both nothing would hold our attention. He has probably the same thing. I don't think he'll blame you for having to make him wait. He may be a professor but mates top that. You cannot deny your mate. To do so would be rejection." George said. Sure not all of it was great to hear but that was what happened.

"He probably hates me now, thinks I rejected him or something." Lucia said.

"He has office hours tonight they close at 8:15. So if you arrive at 8:10 you'll have enough time to catch him and talk to him. He's the head of your house so going to see him isn't that unusual. Lady Hogwarts has already classified you as mates so no one can interfere with that besides the two of you." Draco said.

"They all probably think I'm crazy. I've never left potions there is times he's had to send me to the dorms because I'm too sick to be in class and even then I still watch you brew Dray. He probably thinks I hate him. What if he thinks I rejected him?" Lucia asked. She was hysterical. They boys allowed it she seemed to need to break down. 

"Lucy, we will spend the rest of the day in here. Harry, Neville, Blaise, and Thea will probably make their way in here. We can spend the whole day getting your mind of things for awhile. Knowing Luna she will probably make her way into here somehow too. Here that it sounds like they're trying. They are worried about you." Draco said. He knew how upset his sister was and he knew no matter what he did it wouldn't be enough to get her mind off things.

"Can someone open the door for them. I'm too tired to even get up." Lucia said still laying in her brothers arms. Her brother always made her safe. No matter what she will always have her brother, she will always have her family. 

Like expected, Harry, Neville, Blaise, Thea, and Luna was there.

"Lucia, you don't have to talk about it. We just want you to know we're here for you, no matter what. Family sticks together remember." Neville said. Lucia managed a small laugh. It has been their saying since before Hogwarts.

"I found out who my mate is. It's Professor Snape. He probably thinks I rejected him after this last hour. Who would've thought? The Slytherin Princess of Darkness ran away when she realized who her mate was. A mate she has been waiting sixteen years of her life for. Never thought it would be me." Lucia said staring at the top of her canopy bed. She had charmed it. It showed her all of her family, quotes, sometimes it even sung to her. It was similar to the one she had at home.

"Well, this summer is going to be awkward." Harry said. All of them broke out in laughter Lucia the most of all she didn't even think about that.

"I bet you he's a cuddler. I hope I have a chance to make it right with him. I would hate to screw this up." Lucia said. Her brother laid next to her staring at the ceiling.

"Any song requests?" Draco asked. Seeing them all shake their heads in the negative he choose a song. "It's a muggle song. Padfood showed it to me." Draco said.

[Just a small town girl, living in a lonely world  
She took the midnight train going anywhere  
Just a city boy, born and raised in South Detroit  
He took the midnight train going anywhere  
A singer in a smoky room  
A smell of wine and cheap perfume  
For a smile they can share the night  
It goes on and on and on and on

Strangers waiting, up and down the boulevard  
Their shadows searching in the night  
Streetlights people, living just to find emotion  
Hiding, somewhere in the night

Working hard to get my fill  
Everybody wants a thrill  
Payin' anything to roll the dice  
Just one more time  
Some will win, some will lose  
Some were born to sing the blues  
Oh, the movie never ends  
It goes on and on and on and on

Strangers waiting, up and down the boulevard  
Their shadows searching in the night  
Streetlights people, living just to find emotion  
Hiding, somewhere in the night

Don't stop believing  
Hold on to the feeling  
Streetlights people  
Don't stop believing  
Hold on  
Streetlight people  
Don't stop believing  
Hold on to the feeling  
Streetlights people] [if you haven't guessed it's don't stop believing by journey.]

"What kind of song is that?" Lucia said looking at her brother.

"One that makes you feel better?" He asked hopefully. She rolled her eyes before she rolled onto him. He offering the comfort she needed to get through the rest of the day.

"Okay, it did you idiot." Everyone laughed. No one caring at this moment that they were all missing classes for the day. No one saw them at dinner it was obvious with the big hole missing at the Slytherin table but no one was inclined to look. If they didn't show up tomorrow then they would start freaking out.

○○○○

Lucia knocked on Professor Snape's office door. It was five minutes before the end of his office hours. Everyone knew he would never leave his office early when he posted his office hours. If it was a real emergency then they were permitted to see him after office hours but many didn't follow that as he would assign detention to that person, after helping them of course.

Lucia waited for an answer, not getting one she knocked again a little bit louder. "Sir," she said. It was weird addressing him by his title but knowing full well that he was her mate.

"Yes?" He asked as he opened the door angrily. Lucia flinched she deserved everything after running today. She decided she would put her Gryffindor on, clearing up this mess was important. "What do you want Miss Malfoy?" He asked glaring at her. She was unsettled by it though it wouldn't break her resolve.

"I wanted to apologize for earlier, what I did was stupid and careless. I wish we could talk though. I want to make a few things clear privately." She said, meeting his eyes. She knew he was a master of the mind arts, if he wished to see in her mind he was welcomed to, she had no energy to even put her shields back up.

"I could easily kill you once we are out of sight." He pointed out to her.

"I would let you of you tried. We all know I deserve it." She said. He gestured her inside. Lady Hogwarts put up all the privacy spells they would ever need.

"What makes you think that you would deserve it." He asked. He sat at the front of his desk surprising and not behind it. It was a move of trust, one she would not abuse.

"As my brother, his mates, and the rest of my family pointed out, I'm an idiot and leaving like that could be taken as rejection. I'd like to make clear that it wasn't my intention. If you haven't guessed already, you are my mate. I can explain if you don't understand." Lucia said sitting down in front of him. Another sign of trust.

"Mate usually means that there is creature blood in one or both partners. I haven't heard of Malfoy or Black having a creature inheritance."

"We do. We are Elementals. From what I know you've seen dad in his element. His element is is magic and he is more connected with Lady Magic then me or Draco. I have control over Light and some control over water. Draco has control over water and some over Light. Most only have one gift but being twins we share ours. At the age of fourteen we are blessed with our gift, beforehand there is nothing that would make us think that we would get one gift over another.  
Between the ages of fifteen and nineteen we will meet our mates. Male siblings will always find theirs before their sisters. Woman born into the Malfoy family is kinda a rarity if you didn't already know." Lucia said. She smiled as she remembered her fourteenth birthday, it would've been better but Lady Magic had a better plan.

"I wish I would've been there." He said quietly.

"I can show you the memory. I'm not mad about it though, Lady Magic had a bigger plan for you and it was all for it. She has never guided us wrong." Lucia said in an easy accepting way.

"Doesn't it bother you? You did run from my room, when you found out." He said. Lucia could tell the hurt in his voice. It was still new and there wasn't anything positive.

"It doesn't bother me that it's you if that's what you're asking. The part that scared me was that I'm your student and I'm sixteen. Add to the fact of my family and that's enough to scare anyone away. I thought you would hate me when you found out. It wasn't until Fred, George, and Draco talked some sense into me and pointed out me leaving like that could've been taken as rejection. I felt really stupid then, of course it had to me Slytherin princess of darkness that runs away and scares their mate.  
You probably still think I'm rejecting you. I'm not I wanted it to be you who was my mate but I waited, Lady Magic knows what is best after all." Lucia said she leaned back her head going over the chair.  
"If you're wondering if I'm bothered about Lady Magic having my whole life planned out for me, the answer is no. Sometimes it's frustrating, not knowing what she plans but I have to trust her, she knows what is best and has always been there to guide me. A lot of people don't understand it, they think magic is just a tool. They are wrong magic lives and breathes and we are her children. We are at her whim and she will do what is best for all. Maybe it's because I'm one of her favorites that some things have happened out this way." She said.

"I definitely didn't expect this." He said. She looked back at him.

"Not a lot do. So what are you planning." She asked.

"What makes you think I'm planning anything?" He asked.

"Besides the fact you're the ultimate Slytherin? I can see it in your face. I've always been able to read you like a book." She said simply.

"You probably don't know this, but I have my own creature inheritance. That was the hardest part about today. I already knew, I knew the moment you walked into the door today, my angel feels rejected and that is hard." He said.

"What kind of angel are you? I admitly don't know much about angels, besides what Sirius tells me but I'm know he is messing me and that it all about what muggles perceive it to be." Lucia said still sitting on the chair underneath him.

"Well the wings, angels tend to be pure and not passed through blood always, sometimes it is most of the time it isn't. There are six different types of main angels. Light, Dark, Air, Fire, Water, and Earth. You'll probably not be surprised that I am a Dark Angel. We have one mate, tenx to be shy or even mean when threatened and family is everything to them." He said. Lucia was unsurprised by what she learned as most of that she already had guessed about him.

"How old were you when you came into your inheritance?" She asked. She thought she saw that he looked ashamed about it.

"Thirteenth." He whispered. She knew there wasn't a single type of creature inheritance that happened before the age of fourteen. The only one that happened at fourteen was Elementals. All others were fifteen and sixteen.

"Now who is it that I have to kill?" Lucia asked completely serious. He was surprised by her action everyone told him it was his fault that he was a freak and got it early.

"I have no idea what you are talking about." He said looking away, she stood up making him look at her.

"They hurt you, the deserve to pay if they haven't paid the consequences yet, I'll make sure I do. You're my mate, and family no one hurts my family and gets away with it?" She said locking eyes with him to show her sincerity. No one messes what is with her.

"Even if it was one of your Dogfathers?" He asked.

"As much as I hope they haven't done such things, I wouldn't put it past them and even they would have to deal with me, I might be gentler than I should be, but I know Dumbledore fucked with them. Both of them were under Dumbledore's will. While they both regret what happened they won't deny it.  
Plus I've seen too many times where Sirius has broken down into padfoot for an undetermined amount of time. It was a year once, I was so little that I barely remember it. I thought Dogfather Siri left me. It wasn't until he saw me crying begging for him to come back that finally got him to return to himself.  
But if it was him or Remus they are not excused from it, no one hurts my mate and gets away with it." Lucia said, the resolve was hardened with every word. She knew full well that it could've been them, as much as she would hate to cause them more pain they wouldn't get away with it.

"It doesn't matter they are already dead now." He said looking away, he couldn't deal with the resolve or anger or even love that showed in her eyes he didn't deserve it. He was shocked out of his thoughts when he felt a pair of soft lips brush his own. He knew that it was Lucia's as his creature side wouldn't accept anything different.

"Whatever you tell yourself you are probably wrong. You didn't deserve it, no one deserves having to wake their creature early it makes the transformation a lot more unpleasant and there have been accounts of them rejecting each other. When they are accepted they are more prone to anger and are very defensive.  
You deserve happiness, you deserve love, you deserve to be cared for, you deserve a lot more than me, but you have me and I don't plan on going anywhere.  
Although you'll have to deal with my extended family, and my twin. Harry was right when he said it will be an interesting summer." Lucia said. She felt that his arms were securely wrapped around her waist and her own were wrapped around his neck.

"I don't deserve it." He said no meeting her eyes.

"Why?" She asked him. That effectively stopped him, no one had ever asked him about it. Why did he deserve it? He was a Dark Angel but that was a gift there were no questions about it. All his school years he was told it was his fault but that was all of Dumbledore's fault and his need to control people.

He was unlovable but even that was untrue as he had a beautiful woman in his arms looking at him as he was her world. There wasn't a single reason he could come up with that pointed to it was his fault or that he deserved it.

"I don't know." He said softly.

"Then you do deserve it. You deserve everything Lady Magic gives you."

They heard a knock on his door. Lucia groaned knowing it was one out of seven people. It wasn't her brother as he would have contacted her.

"If that is anyone I think it is they won't be happy and will be sending the end of my wand." She said as she stared wishing for whoever was at the door to go away.

"Who do you think it is?" He asked her.

"Well it isn't Draco, he wouldn't have snuck out after curfew, not unless I was having problems. He would've checked with me first. That leaves the twins or my cousins. The girls wouldn't do anything without consulting Draco. They're smart like that. Which only leaves the Lupin-Black twins and my cousins." She said.

"And if it isn't any of them?" He asked as who ever knocked, knocked again.

"Then they will be pranked for a month straight." She said.

"You're overprotective." He said to her as he went to answer the door. She hid herself, a bonus to being able to control light she could hide herself completely in the shadows.

"Hello sir, I was wondering if you've seen my cousin?" Harry said. Of course it's Harry. He better have brought someone with him or he won't hear the end of it.

^If you're looking for Harry, I found him Dray. Prepare him for dealing with a very pissed off witch tomorrow. I don't want to leave just yet and if I curse him into oblivion they probably won't let me stay.^

^Are the twins with him, they keep ignoring me. Stupid Gryffindor antics. I told them not to disturb you.^

^Oh they will find out as much.^

"Harry James Potter, George Fabian Lupin-Black, and Fred Gideon Lupin-Black. If you don't return this instant a pissed off Draco won't be the last of your worries. I'll set everyone against you including my Dogfathers, Grandpa Tom, my parents, and Aunt Bella and Uncle Rodol. They will back me up because I'm the sweet little princess and no one can stand to see me cry." Lucia said in a deadly whisper. Harry knew that tone and grabbed the twins and ran.

"That almost seems like overkill." Severus said.

"No, that is what they deserve. Not only for being out past curfew, lying to Draco, freaking out all of the sixth year Slytherin who will hopefully haven't disturbed a younger year or they won't hear the end of it for disturbing one of my snakes. That is all little compared to them interrupting time with my mate, who I am not able to see constantly unlike my brother is with his own mates." Lucia said. "Setting the adults on him would be going easy on him." She added.

"What happened to the sweet little angel Lucia Bella Malfoy?" He asked as he closed the door and stepped closer.

"Don't tell me you have fallen for my facade that I have worked so hard to perfect. They all think its Draco who is the scary one, they haven't realized that it's me." She said as she carefully backed him into the wall. She kissed him again and a little more demanding than their first kiss.

"Are you telling me that you're anything other then the perfect Lady you have worked hard to show." He said in mock surprise. She smiled at that, yes she definitely loved her mate.

"Is there anyone else?" She asked as she backed away to get herself under control again. She was going crazy being this close to her mate, the urge to reassure him was strong.

"Minx, anyways as much as I love my office, maybe we could move this to my rooms unless you're planning on returning to the dorms." He said. He was insecure and nervous she had no question about that but he was stuck with her, she wouldn't give a choice about it.

"Why would I go back to my dorms? I've already missed curfew being caught in the halls and losing points for Slytherin is a horrible way to start of the school year. It just makes no sense to leave a place in perfectly content and happy at. The company makes it all the better." She said with a wink as she walked with him to his rooms, a short walk.

"You are going to be the death of me." He said. She leaned up to kiss him as she entered his rooms. Which while on the darker side were perfect. "Do you like it?" He asked. 

"Yes! I don't think how aware you that you are perfect, this is perfect." She said gesturing to everything. She said. "You are nervous about something." She pointed out as she saw the look on his face.

"Would you like to see my angel? I haven't shown anyone before and no one has ever known about my creature inheritance, besides maybe Tom and Poppy." He said as he shifted from one foot to the other.

"I'd be honoured." She said as she sat back on the couch to watch him, even without his creature inheritance he was beautiful. She waited before she saw him completely shift. He moved towards her quickly. She pinned him under her.

"You're still Severus but you're not. Is their something you wished to be called." She asked the angel, she saw him pause before he nodded.

"Fallen." He said. He looked at her, she saw how vulnerable he was, they both were. His eyes instead of a pitch black were more of a baby blue, he had wings that were black which was a symbol of him being dark. His hair turned into a vibrant gray.

"I like it, I think it's perfect for you. Fallen, I plan on protecting for as long as I can as much as I can, the both of you." She said. She watches him nod and smile before he disappeared and Severus appeared again.

"Lucia why are you on top of me?" He asked but not inclined to move her as he felt safe where he was and it didn't happen often.

"Fallen, your angel, was testing me. He was seeing how I would react. He found out and seemed happy with the results. I know I'm happy with the results." She said.

"And what results would that be?" He asked.

"This exact position, with you exactly where you are." She smiled. Severus blushed a bit.

"You called him Fallen." He pointed out.

"He told me to. As much as you are both the same there are differences. Just like how much me and Draco, or Me and my Elemental are the same we are also different." She said. It was intoxicating being this close to him and having him under her. No one would be able to hurt this man, he was hers now and it wouldn't change. "Seeing as you have shown you're angel to me, Maybe you'd like to see my Elemental? Normally they isn't an embodiment, I think though because you have your angel that Lady Magic gave me a physical version." Lucia said. She was shy about it, Draco didn't know that her Elemental was physically, she had been careful not to expose that. She had a feeling they would have a long talk about it tomorrow though.

"May I?" He asked.

"I'll warn you now she is dominant and might scare you a bit, but no matter what we would never harm you in any way. You're ours to protect and we will do exactly that." She said. Seeing him nod she focused on letting her Elemental out. It helped that her Dogfathers had explained what it felt like to change and how Sirius changed into padfoot.

Severus focused on watching her. He didn't move an inch while doing this. She seemed content and he would leave it that way. The platinum Blond the Malfoy's were known for turned a pitch black, wings of the color of ice and the color of darkness folded out, the silver eyes turned gold. She looked different but she was the same, her power was going around her in a chaotic fashion, one he found surprisingly calming.

"Lucia said that my angel is the same but different from me, I think the same is applied to you. I'd like to know what to call you." He said. She ran her hands over him and seemed happy to discover again but she didn't go farther.

"Your angel is called Fallen right?" She asked when she saw him nod she decided. "I'll go by Light, it may not fit much, but Fallen Light sounds really good together." She said. She studied him one more time and gave hima demanding kiss one that left him out of breath. "You are good for us. You'll make us both happy." She gave him one last kiss before Lucia appeared again.

"You are amazing Severus." She said with just a raw look of awe.

"What spurred this on?" 

"The way she acted with you. She is extremely happy. There isn't anything more than I could ask for, for a mate." She said. Giving him another kiss, kissing him was addictive.

"We should probably head to bed it's late." He aaid shyly.

"We will just sleep. If I'm out in my own world tomorrow, it's not because of you at all. Draco will probably try to ambush me and he will have a million questions. Ignoring him makes it worse." She said. She got off of him and helped him up off the sofa. He pointed to his room and she led him there.

"Why will he ambush you." He asked.

"My brother is extremely overprotective, he knows you are perfect for me in every way, you're my mate, he will want to make sure. Add to the fact I've spent a lot of time of not letting him know about Light. I wanted my mate to know about her first. Now time for bed love." She said. She watched him get changed for bed, each piece of skin revealed proved to her how beautiful he was. The few scars she saw didn't change any of that, it only added to it and made her resolve harden to protect him as much as she possible could.

"You're staring." He pointed out after he finished dressing.

"Maybe. I thought I was admiring the beauty in front of me." She said as she changed. She didn't turn her back, she wasn't shy. She belonged to him as much as he belonged to her. She was happy as she watched the way his eyes followed her body as she changed into hed night clothes. When she was finished she saw the awed look on his face. "Bed now, Love." She said as she crawled into bed.

When he followed she pulled him closer. She just wanted to hold him in her arms right now, to prove that this is real.


	7. Chapter 7

^Lucia Bella Malfoy.^ Draco said, it was early in the morning.

^Draco, it's early, the sun hasn't even risen yet. Why are you screaming in my head.^

^I wasn't screaming, anyways you have a few things to answer for. How was your night with your mate? What was that about your Elemental you didn't mention to me? If you don't treat him right you're getting your arse kicked.^

^It was a wonderful night. I want to tell you something but you have to promise not to say anything, not even to the twins.^

^I promise not to tell or reveal to a soul what you tell me.^

^Severus had his own creature inheritance. He's a dark angel. His angel though. They're both amazing. Fallen is his angel's name. I couldn't be any happier about my mate. You're still my brother though and I won't leave you.^ Lucia said.

^You have it bad already. He's a submissive isn't he?^

^What gave you that Idea?^

^You're my sister, and you are extremely protective of him. I'm feeling protective of him. The logical reason is that he's a submissive. Now what was that thing about your Elemental?^

^She has an embodiment. I actually transform if I focus. Her name is Light. I was scared about telling you. I think because he has creature blood, Lady Magic gave me an embodiment.^

^Why were you scared of telling me. I'm not angry, okay that's a lie I'm a bit angry that you didn't tell me.^

^I know you don't have anything like that, nowhere in our recorded family history has there been any note of this. I thought you'd think of me as a freak or something. I love my Elemental, I feel close to her because I know she's there. I just didn't want you to think bad about me.^

^Lucy, I could never think bad about you. You're my baby sister, my twin, my other half. It's me and you remember? Family forever, Family first.^

^I'm sorry Dray. I know I was being silly about it. She told me so, I was still worried. I also expect you fully live up to that promise.^

^I promise to kick anyone's arse if they hurt your submissive, even if it's yourself.^

^I wouldn't have it any other way, Dray. I love you. I'm not sure when I'll be back to the dorms today. I owe Harry a world of pain.^

^If it helps anyone, he woke up a few third years. Blaise and Thea had to help them back to bed.^

^He is so dead. I hope you're not overly attached to our cousin.^

^At this moment, I cannot say that I am.^

^Good, because he unsettled one of my snakes, and no one messes with my snakes.^

^I'll make sure to let everyone know you are much more protective of everyone and everything.^

^Dray, I hate you.^

^No you don't. See you later sis.^

^See you later. Keep an eye on Harry for me, if I have to find him It will be so much worse for him.^

Lucia felt Severus move, she was already fully awake, thanks to her brother. She held him closer. This was real, she will probably have to remind him of such. "Good morning, Love." She said. He grumbled before turning to face her. He seemed to refuse to wake up. She ran a hand through his hair. It had a calming effect on both of them it seemed. She was angry at Harry, even more so of those that will try to/have harm/harmed severus.

"It's too early for you to be plotting murder." He grumbled against her shoulder.

"Maybe, it was too early when Draco woke me up before the sun. If I Didn't love him so much, I swear some days he tests my patients."

"You know how the students view me, you know they say bad things. You cannot just go on a rampage and kill or prank the whole school. What is your plan about it?" He asked. He could feel her emotions, which was a new experience for him. Her too as she didn't feel what her twin felt a lot of the time.

"There isn't much I can do besides make sure you are safe as much as I can. I feel protective of you, even Draco feels protective of you now. He threatened me if I ever harmed you. He didn't need to because I would be upset if I harmed you."

"I'm not going to break."

"No you're not. It doesn't change anything, I want to protect you." She said. She captured his mouth in a kiss. He was addicting. After a lot of kissing and breaks for air he pulled away. Not enough for rejection but enough to get a break.

"I was wondering, if maybe I could mark you." He said shyly. He didn't like being shy but he couldn't help it, not around Lucia.

"I'd like that. Would you allow me to return the favor?"

"I would like that." He said. She felt the shift he made into, Fallen.

"I'm lucky I have you, both of you." She told fallen who had kissed up and down her neck, he was submissive but his dominant was allowing it. 

"We love you." He said as he bit gently behind her ear to mark her.

"We love you too Fallen, and Severus." She said as he felt him change back into himself.

"I actually remember a bit of what happened this time, last time I didn't remember."

"It comes with practice and the more you change the easier it gets. Fallen is amazing, just like you. He isn't someone to be ashamed of, just so you know. You're not ashamed of Light are you? I know you're not, the same goes for us." Lucia said. Before he had a chance to respond she changed.

Severus saw her hair turn Black and her eyes turn gold, the both most prominent change in her. He felt her magic wash over him it was a feeling he enjoyed greatly.

She kissed him before she moved on. She knew that she didn't have to mark his skin before a mark would appear. She spent time thinking what she would like the mark to be. She wanted something related to them all.

Severus felt the magic increase before she pulled away. "I think you'll like it, love. I hope you do." She said before giving him one last kiss.

"Neither of you cannot seem to stop kissing me." He said gently he wasn't upset about it.

"Sorry, Love. You're addicting." Lucia said, not looking sorry at all. "How about some breakfast? I'll have to leave sometime today to make my cousin pay. Draco informed me that he did indeed wake up one of my snakes."

"You're snakes?" He asked as he let her lead him into the kitchen.

"Yes, my snakes. They've been mine since my third year, I did earn the title of Slytherin Princess then. Not an easy feat, most don't get a chance at the title until their fifth or sixth year." She said. She was proud, not only did she earn the respect of everyone her first year, she was put into consideration for the princess title as a second year, a title that hasn't been used in years as no one lived up to it. As a third year she actually got the title.

As a fourth year she got into some nasty fights with some first and second years over something they tried to pull with her snakes. Sadly even some upper years didn't take the warnings to heart and had to learn the hard way. She spent everyday scrubbing cauldrons and on the off days that she didn't she was cleaning Hogwarts by hand with Mr. Filch.

It was worth the price to pay if it meant her Slytherin were safe. She wasn't allowed a single Hogsmeade weekend. Severus started letter her do homework as she had detention so much she was starting to fall behind, combined with the lack of sleep she got for trying to do her homework after detentions.

Her fifth year in itself was hard. Having the twins helped a bunch, even more so as they spent a lot of time with her brother. She didn't have that many fights that year but Merlin forbid if anyone got too close to here. A lot of the first thru third years went to her when they had a problem. Even some of the fourth, sixth, and seventh years would approach her if they needed someone to talk to. 

As this was her sixth year, sadly she has been neglecting her snakes. She needed to make it up to them.

"You went from happy to sad, what is in that mind of yours?"

"I've been neglecting my snakes this year I've realized and I need to make it up to them." She said, trying to think of a way.

"You could throw a party, something for them to loosen up. Even get the anti-social people to participate. I don't think alcohol would be a smart choice although, I will leave it up to you." He said.

"That is a brilliant idea. You're brilliant. I know a spell that stops people from spiking the beverages and turns all alcohol to water. Mum used it a lot when she was angry at dad during her pregnancy. Dad wasn't too happy as all his expensive firewhisky kept being turned into water. There is a reverse spell but that is a well kept secret of the women of the family." She said with an evil smirk. She was planning on something else too, getting Severus to join in. She would keep a watchful eye on him but he deserved it too. 

As the Slytherin Princess she spent a lot of time reviewing the history of their house. With the help of Harry she had a list of everything that happened in the house of the snakes. Sadly her mate had never participated in any of the events. He wasn't allowed or invited. His head of house did nothing but turn a blind eye to it. She really hated Slughorn for all the things he allowed to go on in Slytherin.

"I want to make breakfast, what do you want?"

"A Malfoy making breakfast, what would your mother think?" He said in a mocking tone, she knew he wasn't mocking her.

"My mother had a heart attack the first time she found me in the kitchen, that was until I bribed her with a brownie I made, after that she arranged private lesson for me with a world class chef. He was strict but fair. I learned how to cook everything with and without magic."

"I have to admit, I didn't see that one coming."

"You haven't tasted my brownies just yet. I could lure a dragon away from gold with one of my brownies." She said. "Well maybe a brownie would probably kill a dragon, I think it would be okay though if it was an Animagus or ever half human." She said. "Now what do you want to eat?" She asked.

"Pancakes?" He asked.

"Would you like anything in them? Or just plain pancakes?" She asked. She was prepared to wow her mate with her cooking and wanted to make them perfect for him.

"Blackberries and chocolate chips?" He asked. She felt there was more he wanted to ask for. She thought what else. She smiled.

"Yes that will be perfect." She said pretending she wasn't planning on something else. None of the house elves had anything on her cooking. Every year her family tried to get her to cook yule dinner and she refused every year, although if Severus was planning on spending yule with them she might.

She got out a pan as she started on the pancakes. She made them with blackberries and chocolate chips. She had a feeling it was Fallen who influenced that pairing she didn't mind though, they went well together. She made them all into animal shapes and other fun shapes.

As she placed them on the table she saw the look of surprise on her mate's face. It made her smile.

"How did you know?" He asked. He wasn't going to ask for something like that but it made him happy.

"You seemed to want something more but wouldn't asked for it. I guessed plus it's always fun to make them into shapes." She said. There was a cabinet that she could get anything she needed from the kitchen. She pulled out a few different type of syrup and butter.

She severed them both and let him choose what he wanted on his pancakes. The look of pure joy when he took the first bite made her extremely happy, Light was happy about it too. She ate while watching her mate eat his pancakes. She promised that he would make him breakfast and any other meal he wished for.

When they finished she cleaned up the plates. She let magic clean them. "Severus?" She said to get his attention.

"I was wondering if you were willing to share why you don't ask for things." She said. As a Slytherin he understood that it was his choice to answer or not.

"When I was little asking for things was not acceptable. I learned quickly that it wasn't smart to ask or question things. I know it's irrational to do so with you but it still scares me. I've been taught asking for things is bad." He said. She had an idea just exactly he had been taught. It made her angry but she quickly squashed that to focus on her mate.

"I would like it if you asked for things. I won't push the subject. You my, love. You mean everything to me. I understand it has nothing to do with me but something installed into you at an early age. I don't expect you to be able to do it over night. I hope we will be able to work on it, but I won't push the subject. I want to take care of you." She said as she pulled him into a hug. 

"Thank you, Lucia." He said.

"I need to get back to the dorms soon, sadly. I don't want to leave her. Though the pull of my twin is starting to get unbearable. I cannot wait until graduation. We can talk about that at a later time though. If you need or want anything let me know. I plan to stop by latter. I love you." She said. She made no move towards the door. Despite the pain from the separation of her twin she didn't want to leave her mate. It was a struggle but she knew it was something she needed to do. This was the longest she had ever been away from her brother.

"You're in pain, I think it would be wise to go see you're twin." He pointed out. "I love you too Lucia." He said as he kissed her. He might've been angry if it wasn't for the feel of pain he was receiving from her. When she made no move towards the door he gave her a gentle push. "Don't torture yourself." He said. As she made her way towards her twin. Who was also making his way towards her. For the pain was getting unbearable. It's been a long time since this had happened.

○○○○

"I'm sorry, Draco. I hope you'll forgive me. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry." She whispered to her twin. She knew it didn't just hurt her, but it also hurt him.

"Hey, Lucy, it's okay. I forgave you before it even started. I understand. It's okay. Why don't we go back to the common room? Everyone is worried about you. Add to the fact it shall be fun torturing Harry for the day." He said as he led his sister back to said room. She followed. Her brother always took care of her and she couldn't be anymore grateful for it.

"I'm sorry Dray, I'll try not to let it happen again." She said again.

"Remember last year? I did the same thing on a few occasions. I felt so bad. I understand it truly I do. I think we should make an announcement to the Slytherin though. It isn't common knowledge of Malfoys being Elemental but I feel like it will help them. Plus we can get a few of them to watch Severus. To save a few people from a horrible horrible death."

"I want to say I hope you're joking. Though with that man, I'd do anything for him. It's weird as I don't usually feel this way for someone else as strongly as you." 

"I know what you mean. You'll show me how Light looks right? I thinks it's awesome that you have an embodiment of your Elemental to match his own."

"Lucia, you scared us. It didn't help when Draco started to feel pain." The twins said.

"I'm sorry. I just couldn't leave him. Hopefully I can make it up to you and it won't happen again." 

"We were planning on making an announcement to the snakes." Draco said. "I'd prefer to keep my sister out of Azkaban." He added.

"Oh, I didn't see that one. Lucia is scary as it is no need to add attempt of murder." Neville said.

"It wouldn't be attempt." She said deadly serious.

"We will round up the Slytherins for you. If it's bad enough for you to need to make an announcement it's the least we can do."


	8. Chapter 8

Awhile later all the Slytherins were gathered in the common room. As the Slytherin Princess of Darkness she decided to lead the conversation.

"First I want to apologize all my snakes. I've been neglecting you all. I plan on making up for it by throwing an in-house party. I expect everyone to join in. Even if you are just sitting in the corner reading. No one will be left out of this. I plan on getting our head of house here too as it was his suggestion that lead me to this idea.  
Next you know how the Lupin-Black twins are Gryffindors who for some reason haven't left the school and has firmly stayed put in Slytherin. I want to thank you all for having their backs as you would for a fellow snake.  
Not a lot of you are aware except for my family and I need to make this known as I'll need your help. The Malfoy family has been Elementals since before the founder's time. We can control an element at the age of fourteen, which is when Lady Magic blesses us with our powers. I will prove this in a bit. Between the ages of fifteen and Nineteen we find our mates, normally. Their have been cases of some who have waited longer.  
Any female Malfoy will have to wait for their brother to find their mate. It is rare to have a female born into the Malfoy family. Not impossible though as you see me standing here.  
I have had to bring this to attention for a reason. As you well know what happens to people who face the wrong end of my wand. If you don't know ask the third, fourth, and fifth years. Sixth and seventh also know but not as much as the younger snakes.  
I'm am very protective of my mate as this is why I need your help. As my brother oh so lovingly pointed out, he doesn't want me to end in Azkaban or expelled. Both don't have very good consequences. I want to make sure you understand that we don't pick our mates, we are at in the hands of Lady Magic who has planned out our lives in detail to see us get to our full potential in life.  
As to my mate, is Severus Snape. We all know our head of house doesn't have a great reputation. I'm very protective of him. I hope you'll help keep an eye out on him for me. I trust you will all be discrete as we are Slytherins and we don't need people asking questions. The Malfoy family being Elementals is a huge secret and none of you will be able to say anything about it. I'm sorry for the inconvenience it may cause but it has been this way for generations and Lady Magic has no intention at this time to change it.  
Any questions for me or my brother?" Lucia said. Her Slytherins were the most important to her.

"Do you control an element, what kind?" Asked someone.

"I myself control light, my brother controls water. As twins we can kinda control each other's element but it's not as easy as our own. To control our own feels like breathing." 

"You said you would do a demonstration." Another Slytherin said.

"None of the Elementals I've heard of in my family have an embodiment. Me being me, I do. We all know how I love to break expectations." She said. The upper years snorted at that, knowing exactly how she has broken many rules becoming a Slytherin princess proved as much. Draco summoned what who he had turned into a seahorse who went to each student, some student touched the horse. They were impressed.

Lucia started to mess with all the lights making some corners darker and some of the impossibly dark ones brighter.

"You said you have an embodiment, can we see it?" Asked another Slytherin.

"Yes, as a warning though she can frighten people, don't be alarmed as she won't hurt any of you, you are all my snakes and she knows that. Her name is Light. Which some of you may find amusing she picked it herself though." Lucia spent a few seconds to call upon Light forward. 

When she appeared she surprised everyone with her black hair and golden eyes. "Let's see if I can get all of you right. Next to me is our brother, Draco. Over there is Harry and Neville who are our Cousins, there is Blaise and Thea who have been great friends to us since first year, the troublesome twins. You think Lucia is scary, I have no problem about holding back, although I promise not to kill you, you are my brother's mates." She named off all the other students in the common room. She did it to improve how important they were to them.

"Too bad Fallen isn't here. Maybe I'll see him later." Light said as a side note as she disappeared.

"Who is Fallen?" 

"I'm not inclined to answer that question at this time. I hope you'll forgive me for that."

"How did she name off all of us?"

"You all are my snakes, I make sure I know all of you and that you are all taken care of. I have no problems using my wand to get my point across.  
Did you know that I'm the third Slytherin Princess to be elected in the entire time since Hogwarts was founded?  
The Slytherin Princess is so rare as some think they are impossible standards to live up to. It seems easy to me as I think of all of you as my children. That probably sounds bad but it's true. No one messes with my family."

"You talked about Lady Magic, what is she like? We have grown up on stories that she is a myth but the look on your face and in your eyes prove otherwise, you've never led us astray."

"It's hard to explain Lady Magic. We all feel her, she is the feeling you get when something bad happens but you know something better is come. She is the reason when we are alone or sad it feels like someone has our back and will support us through anything. Many of us know or believe that magic is alive. She is which makes it all interesting. She will never lead us astray. I've left my entire life in her hands for her to choose what happens and I don't regret a single thing.  
Sure there are rocky points but they open us for something better. Maybe the Lupin-Black twins will share their experience."

"Thanks for putting us on the spot Lucia. Most of you know who we were the Lupin-Black twins. We were disowned and had our last names stripped from us. I know most of you know exactly what that means.  
We did everything we could and were blocked at every turn until we couldn't think of anything else. Being desperate we contacted Lord Black and Lord Lupin. We have known them since our third year and they took us in. Most of you know the wonderful relationship the Weasleys have with the Malfoys.  
The Malfoys were welcoming of us when they only had Draco's and Lucia's word on it. It wasn't just the Malfoys it also included their extended family.  
Their Dogfathers as Lord Black and Lord Lupin were called in the house helped us whenever we had a problem, they were unable to have children. Harry at the time was their heir, giving him five lordships to accept when he came of age.  
They had asked us if we would be their sons and be their heir, after talking to Harry about it from what we've heard was the main player in their decisions." The twins said as they sent a glare.

"It's not my fault that they are Gryffindors who forget that they are surrounded by Slytherins." Harry said to his defense.

"Now before we all go our separate ways I want to let the first and second years know that I plan on getting to know you better, like I've said I've been neglecting all of you. I plan to stay all Hogsmeade trips in the common room to help and spend time with you. If you cannot find me please seek my brother out, twins have a special connection and he will be able to get ahold of me no matter where I am." She said. Many of the upper years left to go do what they were already doing. The first and second years all looked thoughtful. A few third years joined into the groups to tell what they remember of their first year.

Lucia and Draco settled on the couch. The twins pretending to complain because they couldn't sit next to Draco.

"Did you know you'll probably have a similar connection to your mate as we do. It was interesting when we found out to say the least." Draco said.

"How are we planning on handling summer break? Not to mention winter break is coming up. Not that I wish to be separated from you I just figured you'd enjoy your privacy." Lucia said, which wasn't her reasoning at all and they all knew it.

"I'm glad you realise that sharing a room with him would be awkward. Not to mention it is awkward having sex with my mates when we know full well that you're right their." 

"I think maybe it's time to redecorate our room into rooms."

"We could have a lounge that had desks and other things that are important but not private. It would have two bedrooms, one for Draco and us, the other for you and your mate. Separate bathrooms, without question. We've walked into too many times to things we've not want to see. I know you know how that is Lucia. Separate dressers two or three for each room?"

"Not going to happen with the dressers, we will have walk in closets. We are Malfoys after all." Draco said.

"Good idea." The twins said giving Lucia a look.

"Hey don't look at me Draco has a lot more clothes then I do. Half of my closet has Draco's clothes in it."

"What do you think mum and dad will say?"

"I think they will agree plus it is a good way to prove when we move out we will always still be home to visit. I think they will agree." She said all of them planning their rooms out. They all knew they needed Severus's idea's on it before anything is set in stone. "Dray, what if mum and dad don't agree to Severus being my mate?" She asked her brother.

"They will understand, this is dad we are talking about. At one point I would've said our Dogfathers would be the most problematic, but I disagree with that, they have worked hard on trying to be friends with Severus. I'm not sure how aunt Bella, uncle Rodol, or grandpa Tom will react. Though if you throw a fit crying in the whole works, I know they won't do anything. We will save that for a last resort though." Draco said.

"Hey, Harry. Want to duel?" Lucia asked.

"Do I have a choice?" He asked.

"Of course not. Same rules as always."

"At least I know death isn't in my future."

"I think you've spent too much time in dinavation."

○○○○

It was two weeks before holiday break, that was when Lucia decided to throw the party for Slytherin. She casted the spell to destroy all alcohol before she set anything up. Draco and the rest of them were rounding up all the Slytherins even the quiet ones who thought paid attention to. They should know better as Lucia spent a lot of time with her Slytherins but even more so, the shy and quiet ones. Her biggest problem was to get Severus to the party. He has claimed firmly that he's not going.

"First of all, I know you want to go, there is no exceptions, ever Slytherin must attend. Second of all, I made sure there won't be any alcohol. Third if you are afraid of going, not that I would blame you one bit, would it help to go as Fallen? You know exactly what happens with Fallen, so you'd still be able to enjoy the party. Lastly, I want you there." Lucia said. They were all strong arguments.

"I didn't even think of going as Fallen. Would that be alright?"

"I won't mind one bit, I enjoy spending time with both of you. Though don't be surprised if any Slytherins come up to you and ask about him. They all know you're mine, and might be wary of Fallen."

"Maybe someone could make an announcement before we arrive?"

^Draco, Severus wants someone to make an announcement about Fallen before we arrive. He is nervous about going so he plans on going as Fallen.^

^I got you covered. The twins have just finished expanding the room so it won't be crowded. I'll make the announcement, mostly everyone is here. No one plans on starting the party without you here.^

^You are amazing, Dray. Thank you for this.^

^Anything for my sister.^

"We are all set. Draco plans on alerting the Slytherins, the twins have expanded the common room, everyone is there. I do mean everyone. I made sure no one would miss is or avoid it. Even you're not exempt. I love you Severus." Lucia said as she kissed. When they broke apart he change into Fallen. "You ready for this?"

"Of course, we're both excited. I'm looking forward to seeing you interact with the Slytherins."

"Our snakes are amazing and I firmly believe that they will enjoy this."

"We believe you're right."

"May I escort you to what is sure a party that will make Slytherins in years to come envy us?"

"Isn't supposed to be the other way around?"

"Does it matter?"

"Of course not."

○○○○

"Our Slytherin Princess has arrived with her knight in shining armour." At this Fallen snorted. Fallen angel is much more likely.

"Let's get this party started." Someone yelled.

"I plan letting Light spend some time with you Fallen. She has promised to behave. I know you haven't spent much time with her." He nodded, holding tightly onto Lucia's arm. She didn't mind at all she knew this was hard for him. She made her way to the corner, she knew if anybody needed anything they would come to her.

About an hour in a first year came up to her. "Lucia, someone slipped the Babbling potion into the pumpkin juice."

"I bet all my money, the Lupin-Black twins had something to do with this. Why don't we fix this. I'll pour this into the pumpkin juice to stop anymore people from being affected. I want you go around and help anyone who has been affected. Sure we are mostly purebloods here but there are just some scandals better left unsaid.  
Here have someone help you. Knowing the twins it will be bad if they got their hands in this. If you need anything else let me know." Lucia said as she pulled Fallen up. "How about a dance?"

"I cannot dance."

"Do you think some of these people can? The point is to have fun. The holidays can be stressful for a lot of people and they are coming up quickly." She said as she led him to the pumpkin juice bowl that has been spiked. She pulled Fallen onto the dance floor. He was nervous and stiff. Lucia couldn't have that it was a time for everyone to have fun. She kissed Fallen until he forgot where they were. "I love you." She said as she started leading them into a dance. Sure they weren't the best at it but he seemed to be kinda enjoying himself.

"I love you too." Fallen said. She knew it was both of them saying it. She kissed him again before she moved back a little giving a smirk.

"Let the fun begin. Trust me." She said as she changed into Light, whose first changed the lighting into a different color lights dancing all over the room. "I've got you." She said as she led them into a dance that Fallen followed easily. He did trust her.

After awhile soon it was mostly Fallen and Light who had the attention of most Slytherins. Everyone could see they were in love easily and no one would question it. They all vowed to themselves nothing will happen with them.

Fallen and Light gave a nod to each other before they changed back to their normal selves. "You okay?" Lucia asked Severus.

"I'm more than okay, thank you for this." He said.

"Anything for you." She said.

The Slytherins saw that nothing changed even as they changed back to themselves. After a few more songs Lucia made everyone go back to their dorms as it was getting late and they needed their sleep. After she made sure everyone was in the dorms she returned back to the common room with the intention of cleaning it up.

"You're probably tired. You don't have to stay. I enjoy your company but I understand that it has been exhausting for you." She said as she started to clean the common room, some with magic some by hand. There were just some things better done by hand.

"What about you? Shouldn't you head back to your dorm?" He asked her helping her clean up.

"Probably but I'll clean up first. The rest of them understand that it's no use helping me. It's bad enough with a cranky me, we don't need anyone else cranky because of lack of sleep. It was my idea so I don't mind cleaning up." She said as she continued.

"Are you sure you're a Malfoy?"

"Of course I am. Thank you for coming today and having a party with us." She said. She was truly happy about it.

"I enjoyed myself surprising, your distraction techniques helped. Also the fact that none of the Slytherins seemed phased or grossed out by us." He said.

"My snakes wouldn't do that. We have each other's back no matter what. People know by now that no one messes with us." She said. "I've spent a lot of my Hogwarts career making it clear to everyone. I've taken a lot of time that has helped a lot of our snakes. I don't regret any of it." She said.

"You do well with them. They love you, there is no question about it. You've done them all a service." He said 

"They helped me more then anything. Our head of house inspires us a lot too, you know. He's fair even if he's snarky. He holds his own against everyone I know. He has our back no matter what, no matter where we came from, where we going. A lot of our snakes are proud of our head of house." She said. Pretending that he wasn't their head of house. He needed to hear it sometimes.

"I've not done a lot, it's you who has been elected Slytherin Princess only the third one ever to be elected."

"I hope after I leave that the younger years will take over for me. Follow in my footsteps helping Slytherins understand that all of us stick together even the shy or quiet ones. It's the quiet ones who watch their surroundings and knows everyone." She said.

"I hope you're right. Slytherins grow and they need to be encouraged and know that someone has their back."

"I have yours you know. I'll support you in anything you wish for. No matter what I believe in you." She said. "Anyways, Draco, the twins, and I want you to look over this. We're uncertain with the layout, we feel like we haven't used the space the best way possible. Add to the fact that something is missing. We just know it is but cannot figure out what is missing. We thought a fresh pair of eyes could help." She said as she handed him the plans for the rooms.

"I'll look over it." He said.

"We are hoping to have it perfected before when we go home for the holidays." She said. "I need to make sure everyone is heading to bed, I'll see you soon love. Get some sleep, you've had a long day. I'm proud of you." Lucia said as she gave her mate a demanding and dominating kiss. She wished he didn't have to leave but he did.

She made sure to check to see that everyone was settled in alright, reading some of the younger years bedtime stories knowing full well they would deny it. After making sure everyone is settled she made her own way to bed. This turned out to be a great night. 

○○○○

It was now the night before holiday break. She woke up from a nightmare in hysterics. "Draco, I need him. I- Draco- help. I need him. I need him. I need him." She woke up almost screaming the girls woke up not sure who she needed but knew that Draco would help. "He has to be safe, he has to be alright. Nothing can happen to him I promised. I cannot break my promise. Not to him, not ever."

Thea went and got Draco as Blaise was trying to calm Lucia down to a point, where she could breathe again. The crying, screaming, and shaking did nothing to help her situation.

"Lucia, talk to me. What can I do?" Draco said as he put a hand on her shoulder. She calmed a bit but not as much as they would've liked her too.

"Dray, nightmare- he has to be okay, I promised him. I cannot fail him. He has to be okay, I need to know he's okay." She said. The rest of them put together she was talking about Severus.

It wasn't a normal occurrence that she had a nightmare but it has happened in the past. Big events, even more something that makes her worried can send her into what you see now.

"Lucy, I'll go get him. Okay? I'll bring the twins with me. We'll make sure he is safe and bring him to you. It will be okay. Deep breaths. I'll be right back, I'll bring him to you." Draco tried to be reassuring but he knew only Severus would be able to calm her down at this point. He gave a look to the two girls who understood perfectly as he left at the ungodly hour, that with no questions about it was breaking curfew, to go and get her mate.

As he arrived to the portrait to his office, he sent a mental thank for to Lady Hogwarts who was helping them get to him. They knew they shouldn't go into his rooms but it was his sister that they were thinking about. He'd do anything for his sister, and truth be told the whole situation put him on edge because what if he was hurt. Draco couldn't handle that, he felt just as protective of Severus.

"Severus," Draco said softly.

"What are you doing in my rooms? Is Lucia alright?" He asked.

"She woke up from a nightmare, she was hysterical. She kept saying she needed to make sure you're alright, even I couldn't calm her. At this point only you can settle her. I know it's a ungodly hour." He said. Severus was already fully awake. She needed him right now, he could feel it.

"Well come on. I rather not leave any of you alone in my rooms." He said, they all knew he was trying to hid his fear himself.

"Lucia?" He asked as he entered the sixth year Slytherin girls dorm. When he saw her, it was Light not Lucia. She must've been so freaked out that it cause a forced change. "Light, I'm alright see. I'm right here. I'm safe." He said she he slowly approached her. Once he was close enough she gently grabbed his arm and pulled him close. She wouldn't ever do something to hurt her mate.

"You're okay?" It was uncertain as she said it. Whether it was a question or a statement no one could quite know.

"I'm okay, I'm right here." He said again. She pulled him closer.

"I promised you nothing will harm you. The idea that I failed that. I couldn't fail that. I couldn't fail you." She said into his shoulder. She held him close to her as possible. Draco, the twins, Thea, and Blaise were all still up worried about them.

"Light, you could never fail me. I have no questions about that. You'll always stand by me and do everything you can, and maybe somethings you shouldn't, to protect me, to make me happy, to make me feel loved. You do all of that. I am happy, I know I'm protected, and I do feel loved." He said as she was slowly calming down. After awhile she was Lucia again.

"I'm sorry for waking you, all of you." She said. She didn't release him at all.

"It's okay, Lucia. You're important to us, we'll do everything we can to help you when you need it." Draco said. He couldn't leave her tonight and he had a feeling everyone had the same thoughts. It made him a bit uncomfortable sharing a bed with his head of house but it didn't matter this was what she needed right now and he wouldn't deny her anything.

Draco combined all the beds together and made it bigger so the seven of them would fit. "I love you." She said. It was aimed at everyone.

"We love you too. Now let's get some rest. It will be a long day for all of us." He said as he climbed in behind his sister. The twins laid behind him and Thea and Blaise laid on the other side of the bed. No one was willing to move and that's how the spent their night.


	9. Chapter 9

Lucia was the first to wake up. She pulled her mate a little closer to her, she remembered what happened last night and felt a little guilty. "Hey, none of that." She heard Severus said.

"You all needed your sleep too." She said.

"How would you feel if it was me?" He asked her. They have found out what seemed like long ago is they couldn't tell the other exactly what they needed to hear sometimes. It was better for them to come to the conclusion themselves.

"I would've freaked out, probably run to you without hesitation. I'd hold you until you calmed down. Once you did I would be happy that I was able to help you." She said burying her head into his hair. He kept her sane.

"That's how I feel. I think we're all happy that we could be here for you." He said. Soon the rest of them woke up all saying similar things. It was unsaid that they are afraid what would happen if they weren't there.

The all packed for holiday break. Lucia finished first, kissed Severus, before she made her way to help everyone get packed.

"Is this normal for her?" Severus asked. 

"No, it's not. It's happened before though. When something scares her so badly she will have a nightmare. Usually it's about one of us in the family. It's someone she's always close to. She's afraid about one of us being hurt. She will do everything she can to protect us." Draco said.

"What caused the one last night?"

"We think, it's the holiday break. You'll be coming home with us as her mate. She's afraid how the family will react. She thinks one of them might hurt you. She knows it's irrational but it's still a very real fear of hers." The twins said.

"Our Dogfathers will understand, mum and dad know what it's like being mates. We are unsure of how Aunt Bella and Uncle Rodol will handle it. Grandpa Tom we're uncertain about. She has the support of all of us though, the twins, Thea, Blaise, Harry, Neville, and I." Draco said.

"If you add into the fact that Light is super scary when she wants to be and that Draco is just as about protective of you as Lucia is we will be fine. All of the rest of us have your back too. Though two angry and threatened Elementals won't be pretty if it comes to that." Thea said. It wasn't often she talked and most of the school thought she was mute something she had never discouraged.

"It will be all okay, you're family and family sticks together no matter what. Though it is a strong belief that she will have a hard time coming to the conclusion that no one plans to hurt you." Blaise said last.

"We better get going, most of the younger years are probably heading out." Draco said. He called one of their house elves to bring all of their stuff to the manor. No need to carry things around when they don't have to.

"What happened?" Harry and Neville asked as the same time as Draco, the twins, Thea, Blaise, and Severus appeared.

"She couldn't handle the fear very well, it's all okay we've taken care of it." Draco said.

○○○○

The train compartment which is normally crowded was a bit more so with the addition to Severus. He was sitting on Lucia's lap. She didn't let him go anywhere.

"Lucia." Harry winned.

"Yes?" She knew what he was going to ask.

"Will you cook yule dinner?" He asked already expecting the no. 

"Maybe, I was planning on it." She said surprising everyone besides Severus who felt like he was missing something.

"Really?" Was the response of most of the compartment.

"Yes." She said simply. She was planning to cook because Severus who they knew well was her mate. "Don't tell the adults though." She said.

"You realize I'm and adult right? The twins are too." Severus said.

"Of course, but you're also my maye, I couldn't keep anything from you. The twins though I'm not sure if they're adults, have you met them?"

"So what has made you decide to finally give in an cook for yule?" Neville asked her.

"Isn't it obviously?" Luna said.

"I guess not, if you want you can tell them Luna. I don't plan on telling them." Lucia said.

"We know Lucia is the dominate one. Her mate, Severus, is spending his first yule at the Malfoy's, and his first yule with Lucia. Her Elemental side wants to prove she can take care of him. Add to the fact that her cooking makes everyone happy, Severus included, she cannot deny. She wouldn't deny her mate anything, and will do everything she can to make him happy." Luna said. Everyone was staring at her. She was blushing hiding her face in Severus's hair. "I think it's romantic." She added.

"Didn't think of that. So Lucia how long have you been planning on cooking for yule." Harry said.

"Since the morning after I talked to Severus about how I freaked out and that I would never reject him." Severus remembered that morning well. She made him pancakes in different shapes. He remembers his reaction to the food and couldn't help be a little embarrassed.

"Well I know we will all be looking forward to it." 

"Could you walk the adults in circles for awhile as I cook? I want to surprise them." Lucia said, everyone nodded in agreement, If that's what they needed to do to make sure she'll cook for yule they'd do it.

"I don't think they even know where the kitchen is. Not many of us can cook, and none of us can cook like you can."

"You think the house elves will be put out that you're cooking?" 

"Nope. I have already spoken to Mincy about it and the understand." She said.

○○○○

As they got off the platform they made their way to the Floo, they weren't expecting any of the adults to meet them, which calmed Lucia's nerves a bit. Thea was going to stay with her family until the day before yule and will spend the rest of the holiday break at the Malfoys. Thea led her parents believe that she was mute, which was interesting to say the least.

Luna was going to stay with her dad but promised that they would stop by. Everyone else was planning on staying at Malfoy Manor. Draco, Lucia, and the twins were excited to redo their room into rooms. The twins were going to help the house elves redo it. It would be finished tonight before they had to retire. They talked to Mincy and she told them as much. They were all happily surprised when Severus added his own things and rearranged some things on their floor plan.

Draco, the twins, Blaise, Harry, and Neville all were the first to Floo to Malfoy manor. "I love you." Lucia said to Severus.

"It will be alright, everyone thinks so. I have your back and I know you'll protect me. I love you too." He said as they took the Floo to Malfoy manor arriving after everyone else.

○○○○

When they arrived Lucia hid both her and her mate in the shadows. She was nervous that they would try to hurt him.

"Where is Lucia and her mate?" Lucius asked.

"She's here somewhere." Draco answered.

"Don't think we've noticed that none of you used his name. You are all lucky that we'll still be able to get presents for him, after we find out who him is." Bella said. Which they all took as a good sign.

"She's not ashamed of him, she loves her more then anything, I think more than myself sometimes. She is just scared of your reaction, she is super protective of him." Draco said.

"If you threaten him be prepared to deal with two angry and threatened Elementals. We had to tell the rest of Slytherin so she wouldn't kill anyone." Neville said.

"Is someone going to actually tell us who he is?" Lucius asked.

"Is it who I think it is?" Tom asked.

"Yes, you are the only person besides our school healer to know about him." Lucia said from the shadows but moving quickly so no one caught on where she was at.

"Well, I wholly approve. You both have my support, now excuse me I need to order my presents still." Tom said as he got up to leave.

Severus looked towards Lucia, who was now Light. She was assessing the room. He knew how serious she took his safety. He might've thought she as ashamed of him, if it wasn't for last night.

"It's okay, Light. They won't hurt me. I'll be okay. If anything happens I know you'll protect me." Severus whispered into her ear. He was happy when he saw her relax just a bit.

"I'm not ashamed of you, I just don't trust them." Light said.

"Light! She has known them since she was born!" Blaise said.

"I don't trust them with him." She snapped back.

"I'm sorry, I do trust your judgement he is your mate. I'm not questioning you." Blaise quickly said. None of them wanted to deal with an angry Light.

"Who is Light?" Narcissa asked.

"Lucia's Elemental. She's very protective and admitly very scary. No one crosses her, not even me and I'm Lucia's twin." Draco said.

"Because you know she will kick your arse if you try to pull anything on her." The twins said.

"Well I might as well get this over with." Light said as she carefully let go of the shadows and moved forward revealing herself and Severus.

"You all know who my mate is, Severus Snape. Severus you know my family." Light said. They were unsure what caused their reactions, whether it was her or who her mate was.

"Well, I'm happy for you both. Welcome to the family. I hope you'll forgive me for not getting any closer. Moony is kinda backing away and submitting to Light. Did I get your name right?" Remus said.

"Yes." She said. Not moving at all from between her mate and her family. Sirius started getting closer and Light burned his hand to make him back off.

"Remy, she hurt me." Sirius pouted.

"It's your fault." He said with no sympathy for him.

"Anyways congratulations. If you need anything let me know. I'm assuming that you're not one to take a prank on." Sirius said. She looked over to the one Lupin-Black twin.

"He's joking right?" She asked.

"No, I'm Sirius." He said. They all groaned.

"Well you have my support, Lady Magic knows what's best. I think you'll make each other happy." Lucius said as Narcissa nodded in agreement

"I wish you would've told us sooner. I will be spending the rest of the day picking out gifts. For I know have two more additions to get them for." Bella said.

"If you are counting me, there will be three of us then. Fallen would be greatly upset if you didn't include him. I don't need anything but I think it would make Fallen really happy to receive something." Light said.

"What do you like?" Bella asked.

"I don't do much, I wouldn't be adverse to jewelry I suppose. I'm not sure what Fallen would like. He is unpredictable." Light said.

"You're calling him unpredictable?" Severus said trying to hold back a laugh.

"Oh sush. He challenged me when he first met us." Light said.

"I think he'd like a bell or maybe a stuffed animal." Severus said. Bella nodded in agreement as she and Rodol left.

"Well that went better than we thought." Draco said.

"I just noticed we're missing a twin." Severus said.

"He went to go order gifts for the two of us. I have no idea how long he'll be. George spends too much time looking for the perfect gift." Fred said.

"I'm surprised that Fallen would want a stuffed animal." Neville said.

"You obviously haven't spent time with him." Harry said.

"Light, Fallen wants to play. Please don't cause too much trouble." Severus said.

"I wouldn't do anything to harm you." She said. Some were surprised when his hair turned a soft vibrant gray and his eyes turned blue.

"Why do they act like they've never seen me before?" Fallen asked a bit put out.

"It's okay, you've never changed in front of them. What do you want to do we will be here for the holiday." Light says.

"Can me could play with Sirius? He seems fun." Fallen said.

"Anything you want." She said as she kissed his nose. "If you need anything from me ask Draco. If it's important I will consider helping." Light said as she disappeared

"Is she always like this?" Lucius asked.

"Well, when she isn't being scary or protective, I think so." Harry said.

"Don't forget the Slytherin in-house party. She was having fun then." Fred pointed out.

"The Slytherins knew not to cross her, not only are we all able to feel her power, the warning Lucia made when she announced it make them all take it to heart." Neville said.

"I think she was too wrapped up with Fallen. From what I know it's hard for them to spend time together. If you include that is was nearly impossible to get Severus to come to the party, when he did it was Fallen who was there most of the night. Even Fallen spent a lot of time clinging onto Lucia like she was his lifeline. It was the twins who managed to get them out of a corner." Draco pointed out.

"Hey, don't blame us. It wasn't us." Fred said. Everyone gave him a look that said they didn't believe him. "You have no proof." He said in addition.


	10. Chapter 10

"Oh the wonderful Light was blessed us with her presence." Sirius said when he saw the both if them. Light gave a very unlady like snort.

"Don't look at me like that, I'm just an Elemental. Fallen is the angel here." She pointed out.

"You forget that you may be the first embodiment of an Elemental." Fallen pointed out.

"Wait is he really an angel?" Sirius asked. All three of them rolled their eyes.

"Not the kind you fill your head with. Feeding you only daughter lies about such a creature you should be ashamed." Light said giving off a glare that's enough to make anyone back down.

"Be nice Light, I know you're teasing but they don't know that. You're upsetting the wolf. I rather not have anyone lose control." Fallen said.

"You're ruining all my fun." She pouted. "I'll stop though, you're right. Sorry Remus, Moony, I rather not take the chance of you hurting my mate. It's nothing personal honestly."

"Admitly I don't know much about angels or Elemental, though I know more than most. I'm curious as why you're so protective of him. Even I'm not that protective of Siri. As a wolf, I've been told are the most protective types of creatures." Remus said. The four of them being on the floor.

"There are a lot of factors to play in it. Fallen, may I share what I know?" She asked knowing some of the stuff she said was personal.

"I trust you." He said. Light gave him a bright smile.

"First, there is the fact when Lucia realized she was his mate she ran and proceeded to have a total meltdown. One according to Draco that has never been as severe. After getting her to calm down and talk sense into her. It was pointed out to her that her leaving class like she did could be taken as rejection.  
Second, it was indeed taken as rejection. Something that made her feel horrible and guilty, still does.  
Third, as you know Severus had his own creature inheritance. Who felt rejected and hasn't had a mate in 23 years.  
Fourth, he is a submissive. Which makes it my job to make sure all his needs and wants are taken care of. If I cannot take care of my mate what good am I. As a dominant taking care of and protecting my mate are the most important things." She was cut off by a knock at the door.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, I was wondering if I could join you." Draco asked.

"I'm sorry Draco, I didn't even realize it until now." Light said as she patted the spot on the floor right next to her.

"It's okay, It wasn't painful just yet but I could feel it starting." He said as he sat down next to her.

"Anyways, Fifth, he came into his inheritance early. I hope you know what that means." Light said.

"How early? Please tell me weren't the the reason for it." Remus said. The other two looking confused.

"You're still breathing and haven't heard before this, if it was you, you would've known. He was thirteen." Light said. Letting Remus explain it to the other two.

"Most creatures don't get their inheritance until they are 15 or 16. Getting it at 15 is rare. Elementals get their powers at 14 the only creature who get it that early. Werewolves are bitten so I cannot say anything about that. Getting a creature inheritance is rare and can be deadly, that's if they live going through it in the first place.  
You can only get it early if you're in a life or death situation, one that you have no question about whether you die, you know you're going to.  
It can also be deadly as sometimes they reject each other which would destroy the both of them and neither would live.  
People who come into an early creature inheritance are really defensive and they are vulnerable not that you'd ever know it. They spend a lot of time protecting themselves." Remus said. "The earlier the inheritance the worse it is for the two of them. Although I can only assume that you've worked through things."

"Yes, we're still here. Severus is tough as much as he doesn't realize it. He took the time to get to know me and when I ignore him he only tried harder. Made it impossible to reject him, not that I was planning on it at all." Fallen said.

"May I ask who it was?" Sirius said.

"Lily." Fallen said.

"You didn't deserve that. Muggleborns never understand important things like that." Sirius said. Remus nodded in agreement. Light saw how much it was bothering him and pulled him into her lap running her hands through his hard to help him relax.

"Back on topic, finally, he is an angel and they're very delicate. Added to the fact he's a dark one makes the need to protect him all that much more. So yes some may say I'm over protective of him but I won't let anyone hurt him. I will do whatever it takes to keep him safe." Light said.

"It's not pretty when she thinks he's hurt in anyway, even I cannot calm her down." Draco said.

"I'm sorry. It- well- I can't let him be hurt. I promised that he'd always be safe." Light said. she also felt guilty for waking them all up.

"Hey, I've already told you, we have all told you, we are glad we were there. Besides what can you do for him when you're like that. If it makes you feel any better it freaked me out too, because what if he actually was hurt." Draco said.

"We're missing something." Sirius said. Draco looked at Light for permission which she granted.

"Lucia woke up early this morning after a nightmare she was in complete hysterics, not that I blame her. Thea came and got me as they weren't exactly sure what to do and couldn't make anything out of what she was saying. I quickly realized she thought Severus was hurt. The twins and I went to go get him, only he was able to calm her down at that point. When we returned after getting him, Light was the one who took over. To say the least we were up pretty late or early depending how you looked at it. The seven of us ended up sleep next to Lucia so we knew she was alright." Draco said.

○○○○

Later that afternoon right before dinner, Severus and Lucia were taking.

"I'm sure there is more to it then George ordering christmas presents he's been gone since we've arrived." Severus said.

"You could be right." Lucia said.

"You're not going to tell me are you?"

"No I'm not, I think you'll be happy when you find out though."

"How will I be happy when you left whatever it is in the hands of the twins." 

"Draco has a lot of pull with them, we know they won't mess this up, they promised."

"If you're sure."

"How about dinner? The house elves have nothing on my cooking but they're better than Hogwarts elves." She helped him up as she led him into the dining room, everyone was already seated besides the missing Lupin-Black twins. She helped Severus into his chair before taking the one next to him. Everyone just smiled, they were adorable together. 

"Draco, are those troublesome twins going to join us or will we be eating without them?" Narcissa asked.

"They plan on asking the elves to send up food. They are in the middle of something that cannot be disturbed." Draco said. Lucia and Draco shared a look, they were excited to see how this pans out.

○○○○

"Draco! Lucia! Severus!" The twins called. The three arrive meeting them at the bottom of the stairs.

"Is it done?" Lucia asked.

"You had a hand in this project too?" Severus asked sending her an accusing glare.

"I did, It was a surprise for you. You'll see when you finally get to look at the finished project." She said pulling closer her mate that was put out about not knowing about something. "You'll like it, I know you will. Trust me." He nodded, he did trust her.

"Time for the big revel! George will gather everyone as we head up their. You three will see it first. Georgie and I already know, so it's you three left before the rest of the family sees it." Fred said as he led them upstairs. They made their way to where the blonde haired twins room used to be, not that Severus knew that. "Ta da!" Fred said as they entered.

"This is better than I ever thought." Lucia said.

"My twins are bad." Draco said.

"It looks familiar." Severus said.

"You did unknowingly help design it. That floor plan I gave you was for this. Welcome to our rooms. We came up with this idea as it gets awkward being in the same room when I know my twin is having sex. Being twins though it's hard for us to be too far apart. You've seen what happens and we want to avoid that much as possible." Lucia said. "Please tell me that we did well, that this was a good idea, and the look on your face is in awe." Lucia said.

He gave her a kiss that she quickly dominated. That was all she needed to know it was the right choice.

"We being the amazing twins we are have added some extra stuff. The desks are all personalized per person, once you claim what desk you want. The door itself is customized to represent all of us. The bedrooms will change colors and scenery. The ceilings of our bedrooms are charmed just the way Lucia had her own. The bookshelf will pull any book you are looking for out of the Black, Lupin, Malfoy, Lestrange, Riddle, Potter, Slytherin, and Zabini library at least so far. We weren't sure if it was okay to connect Severus's library to it, if you wish we will do so. Everything this room can change in looks and colors, although it has to have the same function as the original item. That box over there is for anything you'll ever need for the perfect prank. What's better no one but us can change anything." Fred said.

"I cannot believe you did this." Severus said in awe.

"Is it also how I wanted it?" Lucia asked, she spent a lot of time planning the perfect bedroom and bathroom for the two of them.

"Just how you wanted it." The twins said.

"Perfect. Severus if you would follow me, there is more." Lucia said grabbing his hand.

"More?" 

"The bedroom and bathroom. I have a feeling the twins worked on the closest a bit too." She said.

The bedroom was mostly in dark colors but the ceiling had light colors. The walls were not plain though, they looked like the night sky. 

"The ceiling can show you anything you can imagine. When I was younger I got lonely easily. I couldn't understand it, I had a big house, with loving parents, a loving grandfather, a loving aunt and Uncle, loving Dogfathers, and my loving brother and cousins. I couldn't get past that some night, I had charmed the top of my bed accidently that it would show me or say to me what I wanted to hear or see. It was the one thing that helped me through my first year at Hogwarts." Lucia said.

"This is amazing, you're amazing." He said.

"The closest, all the racks for clothes. There is an outfit planner that will pick out outfits for you, or complement whatever the other is wearing or planning on wearing. The twins followed my directions for charming our mirror. There is also a vanity for shaving or getting ready." Lucia said.

"Black is an amazing color, dark colors look good on you both. Too bad that no one else has the brain or the courage to wear darker colors." It said.

"It's perfect."

"Now onto the bathroom, I spent a lot of time making sure it was perfect." She said. As she led him into the bathroom.

The bath was as big was the perfects bath at the school or so she has heard. It had different taps for different smells of bubble bath. The cabinet above the sink was designed to give any potion that was needed. It also made sure the potions weren't poisonous are harmful to the ones who needed it. There was a shower to the side of bath. The toilet and sink near the door. The cupboard would pull out anything that was needed fabric wise, from bandages and pads for monthly girl time, to towels and four piece suits.

"You planned this all for me?" He couldn't believe it.

"This is for us, love. The twins promised me that we will have these same exact rooms when we have our own house. There will be a spell in the door that will lead to any other place we need it to. Though we have to put the spell on the door in the place we cannot just choose what place to go to from here." Lucia said.

"Thank you."

○○○○

"Lucia, I haven't seen you at all today, what were you up too?" Her father asked as the sat down for yule dinner. All of the children knew exactly what she was up too and badly hid their laughs.

"Shush it, you'll ruin it. Anyways I've heard there has been some interesting things that happened today." Lucia said, waiting for yule dinner that won't be out for awhile longer.

"Don't want to talk about it." Most of the adults said in unison.

"They're angry they lost the prank war from all of us at Hogwarts. They're more angry because I was helping they twins with potions to use." Severus said.

"Oh, what kind of potions?" Lucia said, she was making sure the attention was off of her and whatever she did all day.

"Color changing, swamps, other things that would hinder them from moving forward, to being attacked buy puppies, unsurprisingly Sirius joined in." Fred said.

"What kind of potion makes people attack by puppies?"

"It is a potion that makes a certain animal strongly drawn towards whoever are the unlucky victims. We had to use spells for the actual puppies."

"How do I link an animal to the potion?"

"Using hair of the same animal. It was easy to collect hair of Sirius's too attract rather active dogs."

"Oh, look, dinner is here." Tom said effectively cutting the conversation off.

"I didn't know the elves could cook like this." Uncle Rodol said. That was the last straw that the people at Hogwarts, they all broke out into laughter.

"I think we're missing something." Lucius said.

"Not the only ones." The rest of them said. Narcissa took a bite of her food before staring at Lucia.

"Whatever I'm being blamed for it's not my fault, Mum." Lucia quickly said as she took a bite of the food. She was proud of herself, no one could cook like she does.

"You all know something, we don't." Aunt Bella said.

"Eat your food, it's unacceptable for you to waste such good food." Lucia said.

"I will eat when I have answers." Bella said soon followed by the rest of the adults. The Hogwarts group ignored them, they were warned, and continued eating.

"Lucia, I think it's time to tell them, best not to let their food get cold." Draco said.

"Oh alright. Harry?" Lucia said she was not the one going to tell them.

"I'm told because this is Severus's first yule here, there was a special treat. That special treat being Lucia cooked yule dinner. Sure her mate enjoys one of her meals and she cooks for yule. We beg for years and we don't get nothing." Harry said.

"You're not adorable or as important." Lucia said back as if these were facts.

"What are you talking about, I am adorable." Harry said pouting

"I'm not adorable." Severus said not even a split second letter.

"You are adorable, don't pretend it doesn't make you happy when I say it." Lucia said back.

"You actually made yule dinner?" Her dad said in disbelief.

"Is mum the only one who knows I'm an amazing cook? And I have been since I was little?" Lucia asked.

"The other adults didn't believe me, Lucia." Narcissa said.

"Well then, they won't get dessert." Lucia said and her Dogfathers, grandfather, aunt, uncle, and father all knew there would be no way to get it.

"What did you make for dessert?" Her mum asked.

"Brownies, red velvet cupcakes, and fudge. I think there are also some sugar cookies but they didn't turn out the best." Lucia said.

"Maybe you could feed the sugar cookies to the adults who don't get dessert." Severus suggested.

"But why would I feed them something bad? I want them envious." Lucia said.

"Neville, could you try one of the sugar cookies and determine if it's good or not?" Severus asked.

"Why me?"

"Unlike Harry you have good taste buds. Draco and the twins don't have anything to compare it too. Blaise and Thea haven't ever had Lucia's cooking before now and wouldn't be able to determine anything. I wouldn't be able to eat it because Lucia thinks they are bad and wouldn't let bad cooking near me if it she can help it." He said.

Neville grabbed a cookie and took a bite out of it. "It's not bad, Lucia. It's your cooking and better than anything else, it has been a long time since you've had or even made sugar cookies."

"Okay I concede they can have cookies that's it!"


	11. Epilogue

Since then the mismatched extended Malfoy family has had a lot of fun and were all happy. Neville Lestrange married Luna Lovegood. Harry Potter married Thea Nott surprising most of them. Blaise being the most surprising by marrying a Gryffindor by the name of Dean Thomas, one who has proved himself over and over again.

Draco married the twins after giving the Malfoy title to his sister. He said having two Lordships to pass on to his children, no need to add a third. Harry soon after pawned the Slytherin title off on her too. Which gave anyone from her direct line the ability to speak to snakes.

Severus and Lucia were the first to get married. They married after a month after graduation. They had children before all of them, a boy named Tobias, after him it was a set of twins who were both girls named, Alice and Sazie. They knew they would have to wait until their older brother found his mate before they would.

Harry, Neville, Blaise, and Draco all had children the same age as their girls. Draco had twin boys, the rest only had one child. No need to have more than eight kids running around, eight was enough.

The kids were all taken care of and loved by their parents. There were rough patches but isn't there always?

Severus and Lucia died at the age of 189 and 169. Slytherin house was well established as they had an annual party two weeks before holiday break that invited all the Slytherins to celebrate the Slytherin Princess of Darkness.

It wasn't possible for anyone to miss it. No one was able to get passed the curse Lucia left that that turned all alcohol into water. Another curse upon Slytherin house one that no one really thought of as a curse made it impossible for a snake to mess with another snake. Slytherin house was well off.

○○○○

"Do you think mum and dad are happy?" Sazie asked her sister.

"They are together, I think it's tough for Uncles Harry, Neville, and Dean, and Aunts Luna, Blaise, and Thea. They didn't lose mum and dad we all also lost Uncles Draco, Fred, and George" Alice said.

"It's hard on all of these, but they would've been in more pain if they were separated, you've heard the stories from uncle Rodol."

"I think they are happy how their life turned out, Sazie."


End file.
